New Challenges
by ShadowMoonDancer
Summary: 3 years after Darian’s tale a girl appears in Valdamar. With her comes new questions and dangers. The Companions only choose people that are good of heart and only Choose when there is a need. rated cautiously
1. First Steps

The day was extremely warm, the guards were alert, but relaxed

**Full summary:** three years after Darian's tale a girl appears in Valdamar. With her comes new questions and dangers. The Companions only choose people that are good of heart and only Choose when there is a need. What kind of need is there going to be when a this girl is perhaps more powerful then the great Vanyel? Watch as Sacha's story unfurls and she sinks deeper into intrigue and danger.

A/N: This is a repost, and a rewrite because it seemed to go too fast, of the story. I had a severe case of writer's block and it just kept staring at me so I took it down. Then I got into my Harry Potter fic and this one just sat there staring at me even more. (can stories stare?) Anyway when I looked at it just now I just knew that I needed to change some things so if you read it before you might want to reread it. I can't promise that I'll be updating quickly on this one but I've got the next couple of chapters typed I just have to go back over them and I know how it ends sort of its just getting there. Wish me luck.

**Disclaimer: **I'm only going to say this once because I found it no where in the agreement thingy that you have to disclaim every chapter. I am not and most likely never will become a famous author so all characters that you recognize are the property of Misty L. and I seriously doubt that she would want my van that is the shop…. again or this computer since it's eight years old or my collection of figurines and books. Though she is welcome to my future student loans should I ever have to go that desperate.

OH and before I forget again

/_this is thought-to-thought speech_/

'_this is personal thought speech as in when someone is thinking to themselves_'

"And this of course is usual speech"

??

Chapter 1: The First Steps

The day was extremely warm; the guards were alert, but relaxed. They were guarding against people coming through the palace gates; they were not guarding against people Gating in, that was someone else's job. Despite these safe guards, in a very quiet part of a remote garden in a corner of the palace, a small gate opened. A young woman stepped through, she was a tiny thing, not malnourished but she hadn't seen a good meal in days it looked like. She seemed to be around 13 years old but her eyes had seen more than any normal, well-raised thirteen year old, more even then most street urchins had seen. She had long almost white, blonde hair that was slightly disheveled, like she had not had the time to brush it in the last day or so. Her eyes were a piercing blue, streaked with sliver. In her arms she carried a large cream-colored cat with reddish markings on his face, tail, and legs. The cat's eyes were also an intense blue, but his had a mysterious sparkle. Anyone who had met the resident ambassador from Karse who saw him would know that he was a Firecat, an avatar for the God Vkandis.

The girl turned and looked back through to where a white not-horse, a companion, stood _/Venir please make sure that Myke hunts and doesn't pine too much, I don't know how long that this will take. /_

_/ Of course, Chosen. Be careful not to get caught. / _The Companion, Venir, sent a wave of concern with the message.

/_ I will dearest, quit trying to baby me! I have been sneaking around for eight years now./_

With that the gate closed. /_ Well Nashir, we're here; lead the way. /_

The Firecat jumped gracefully from the girl's arms and started walking towards an open door, one which apparently led into to the palace. The girl followed quietly as he led her through the halls, finally stopping at a door in the foreign diplomatic wing. /_He stays here Sacha. Open the door quietly; Altra says that he is asleep in a chair/ _Sacha opened the door. As Nashir said he would be, Karal was asleep in an over stuffed chair; in his lap was another Firecat. /_It is a pleasure to meet you Sacha I understand that the Sunlord has sent you here to heal Karal's eyes. You must hurry though, his wife, Natoli will be back soon. This will be quite a surprise for the both of them without you being here. /_

_/Of course. You must be Altra, his guardian and eyes. I will do my best, but this is the first time that I have done something like this on a person. I have only ever healed animals before. /_

_/ Your best will suffice. /_

The girl inclined her head respectfully. She then put her hands over Karal's closed eyes, not quite touching him. She closed her eyes and from her hands a green glow emitted, and spread over the boy's face. Slowly, the faint scars around his eyes faded and disappeared. She flinched when his eyes snapped open a few moments later, but continued. Altra started purring and slowly the boy's eyes closed again. The light began to fade and finally disappeared altogether. When it had completely disappeared the girl opened her eyes, only to loose her balance for a second.

/ _Will he remember that moment when he awakes, Altra? /_

_/ No I will make him forget. __**Hide!**__ Natoli is coming down the hall. Into the closest now, both of you! /_

Sacha and Nashir sprinted to the closet and closed the door just as the main door opened to let in an attractive young woman.

"Karal wake up dear you wanted to go out riding when I got back. Karal what is it dear what is the matter?"

"I…. I.. I can see Natoli. I can see!!"

From their hiding place in the closest Sacha could hear the chair flip over and much laughing and crying. She smiled to herself.

"Altra did you have anything to do with this?"

/ _No but Vkandis decided that you had earned it as a reward for all of your hard work to unite the countries, you also did not indulge yourself with self pity, and soon you and I may have to be apart from each other for extended periods of time. So not it is only a reward, but a necessity. _/

"What do you mean a necessity? Is something going to happen?"

/_I can't say any more. I am sorry Karal, just take it as a gift that it is_. /

"You know that I will. Come on, lets go tell Elspeth, Darkwind and…. and well everyone else we know!"

"As you wish my dear," said the ecstatic lady.

Sacha waited five minutes before she tentatively Sent, /_Can we leave Altra?_/

/_ Yes just be careful._/

/ _Thank-you. _/

/_ Go. Quickly. _/

Sacha and Nashir slowly and quietly found their way back to the garden that they had gated into. Once there Nashir jumped back into Sacha's arms.

/ _Ready?_/

/_ As ready as I ever am for this. So when will you tell me why the energy must come from me? _/

_/_/ _Not for a long while and even longer if you keep persisting with your asking. Now relax and let me in._/

With that Sacha closed her eyes and visibly relaxed. As soon as she had done this, a gate appeared, growing just big enough for her to walk through.

On the other side were not the woods that she left Venir in. / _Where now? _/

/ _Just one more, a distant cousin of yours even._/

/ _Who?_/

/_Healing Adept Firesong. He to is a descendant from Vanyel._/

/ _Should I be worried? _/

/ _No just be cautious of what you say to him. Tell him nothing about your heritage or too much about your powers you will meet later on.. He may guess some of it but you must keep the truth from him_. /

_**/**__Why though? I don't understand all this. First Venir comes then you say we have to run around and do all these things, not that I mind healing people and all but still. What is the rush? Not to mention that Calin up and left in the middle of the night saying only that his tribe called for him to come and train. _/

/_ You must find out on your own. Now would you just walk through before you tire yourself too much youngling_. /

Sacha stepped through thinking to the cat in her arms, / _You're younger than me actually. _/ The cat just gave her a look as they stepped an ekele, a tree house, on the edge of the "cursed" Pelagir Forest in north Valdemar. Seated on a soft looking couch was the famed Firesong, looking quite stunned. He quickly regained his composure, and started gathering lay lines.

"Calm down Adept, I'm not here to harm you. Please let go of the lines."

Nashir jumped down from Sacha's shoulder. /_She's telling the truth _/he sent/_ you can trust her. She is here to help you, to Heal you. You can either receive this gift, or you can offend your Star-Eyed by trying to strike her down. Whatever happens, she will not be harmed. I will not allow it; now relax._/

Firesong looked from the Firecat to Sacha and said, "You have a **very** protective friend there. Even if I had not met a Firecat before I don't think would want to mess with you."

"He is protective but then he has been a good friend for many long years. My name is Sacha as you may have guessed the Star-Eyed one sent me to heal you."

"Heal me how?" inquired Firesong, "I am well."

"Ahh…but your face," Sacha said, having seen the problem as soon as the two had arrived, "would you be against never having to wear a mask again? The villagers must cringe whenever they see you. Some must even try to provoke you into a fight with them," she knew human nature very well, Firesong could never live a normal life if he had to go everywhere with a mask on. "Also, do you not want to never again have to remember to put one on when you are called to an emergency?" with each sentence Sacha took a step forwards until she was two feet away from the sofa. Firesong, on the other hand, had a look of amazement and hope mingled with surprise and doubt. "Well elder?" Sacha quietly whispered and inclined her head slightly in respect.

"I…. I .. yes I would like to loose these masks. But I have some questions for you first," he was the great healing adept Firesong, and he was not going to be duped by some girl. No matter how enticing her promises.

"That is fine. We will have to wait for the other member of this household anyway."

"Why is that?" inquired Firesong.

"Because while the Star-Eyed wishes to reward you, she knows what a peacock you are, and she said that I should take the image of your face from the memory of someone close to you," she stopped for a moment, "This person does know you from before, right?" at Firesong's nod she continued, "So that you cannot make yourself better looking than you were," Sacha ended with a charmingly innocent smile. "So what else do you want to know?"

"The Gate you came through did not leave the usual side-effects of Gates how did you do it?"

"That you'll have to ask Nashir that, and if he tells you tell me. He hasn't even told me," she said smiling at the cat. "Do you mind I've already healed one person today," she finished gesturing to the couch.

"Not at all. Let me get some drinks. Anything in particular?"

"Just water, thank you," Sacha said easing down onto the couch, "Your couch is very comfortable, which just goes to show that you are the peacock I've heard you are."

"Now, now, that's not true! There are **other **reasons to have a nice large comfortable couch." Chuckled Firesong.

"Mmm, I see. If I didn't not know better I'd say that you were flirting with me!"

"You are a very funny child." He laughed. "You look Tayledras are you?"

After looking at her cup for a long moment she glanced at him and said, "Yes but let me just say that, that is a very long story with many complicated details."

"We have time before Silverfox returns from his outing." Firesong said sitting back and relaxing.

"Fine but remember I warned you and you must not interrupt," she said looking at him sternly. He nodded and settled in more. Nashir jumped to her lap for support. "There are many things in which I can not tell you but I will tell you what I can. Some children dream that they're some long lost child of royalty, I actually am. You see in Valdamar and many of it's surrounding countries, sometimes if one king or queen is unable to bear children than a secret pact is made. This happened during the reign of Queen Janice, the Valdamar queen. The Rethwellan king could not help conceive children, so they asked Janice and her consort, Malkin, if he would consent to be a body father with the Rethwellan queen. The two countries were allies for a long time, and so of course, they agreed. As a result, they ended up with a half-Valdemariean King. One of whose grandsons was very…free with himself. He liked certain ladies in the town. One of these ladies bore my grandmother.

"What about your mother? You say that Nashir has been your friend and protector for a very long time, what happened to your mother? Firecat's and Companion's alike do not take children at a young age without a very compelling reason."

She gave him a look, reminding him of her request before she continued, "She died giving birth to me and my brothers and sisters."

"**Brothers** and **sisters**! What do you mean, Sacha?"

"You see my parents where having trouble having life births, all of their previous children had been still born," she explained, "so they went to a cheap mage to get a tonic to help with this problem. The tonic worked a little too well you see. My mother had seven of us, besides me there are three identical triplet girls and three identical triplet boys. It's a miracle only Mother died during birth. The even stranger part is that I have the power of seven medium gifted people."

"No," Firesong scoffed, "I would have seen it from the start."

"Yes," Sacha said, "you see when I was young Nashir taught me to shield so that my gifts don't show, or only show a little." Seeing that Firesong still looked skeptical she added, "I see you don't believe me." Sacha then stood up, "I'm going to drop my shields, you may want to dim your Mage Sight so you are not blinded." '_He is so confident he it will be nice to see him surprised._'

Firesong could see her visibility relax. "Oww okay I believe you put your shields up!" as Sacha put the shields back up he shook his head some to try to clear out the spots in his eyes, "I'm glad that you didn't come in blazing that bright, I might have attacked prematurely. Your stronger than me doubled."

"I get that a lot, just don't make that mistake again. Nashir always says, "'Remember you are not always right.'"

"I have been trying to tell him that for eight years now, and he still doesn't listen to me," a tall long haired man said as he walked into the elekle, "Hello I'm Silverfox, since you are sitting on the couch I assume that you're welcome here.'

"Hello, I'm Sacha, we've been waiting for you."

"Sacha…doesn't that mean defender, helper of mankind? "Silverfox shrugged, "Why were you waiting for me anyway?"

"Yes it does. We were waiting for you because the Star-Eyed sent me to heal Firesong's face, but so that he can't try to make himself better looking than he was, I'm to use the memories of someone close to him. She knows how much of a peacock he is," Sacha smiled as she explained this to the newcomer, much to Firesong's chagrin, "So what do you say, will you let me into your shields long enough to get a good picture of him from before?"

/ _Of course you can dear. You need to be Healed as well though. Why will you not accept help child _:

/_ I will in the fullness of time but first I have work to do. Now if you will lower your shields or just project an image of Firesong to me _/

They both closed their eyes and as she received an image from Silverfox she turned towards Firesong. / _Relax let your shields down don't tense up otherwise I might hurt you. Nashir could you try to keep him calm please. _/

Nashir who had leapt down and had been watching from a darker corner to see how his charge was handling the situation came out and sent/ _As you wish. You are getting better at this child _/ With that he jumped up into Firesong's lap and started to purr.

Sacha then put her hands over Firesong's bare face as she had done with Karal and again a green light emitted from her hands, growing in intensity until it was almost blinding. The scars started to glow slightly then faded slowly. When the light faded away to nothing Sacha collapsed. Luckily Silverfox was right behind her, and was able to catch her. Barely.

"Well ashka it seems that you are not the only one that does not know their limits" Silverfox chuckled looking down at the unconscious girl.

"It may be a part of all healers," muttered Firesong as he felt his face. "Is it really all gone ashka? Is it?"

"Why don't you go and take a look while I get her more comfortable"

/ _We will not be able to stay long she can rest when we get back _/

/_ Back where Nashir?_ /_ asked Silverfox_

/_ I will wait until Firesong returns before I tell you that _/

Silverfox laid Sacha down and made a very exasperated sigh, / _just like an avatar, no matter what form your in you always seem to be cryptic _:

/ _Thank you_/ the large cat Sent and started grooming himself.

Firesong then walked back in the door still looking slightly stunned. He shook it off when he saw Sacha draped on the couch and said, "I over heard you mindspeaking what is it that you want to tell us?"

/_ First you will see us again but you must act as if it is the first time that you have met us. Second you may be called upon to help her at times. Every now and then she has nightmares concerning her previous life. Do not ask her questions about it she must accept it and ask for help first_. /

/_ Is that what I Felt when I first walked in? I can tell that she is deeply trouble by something and cannot come to terms with it. _/

/ _ Yes, now don't interrupt again she will not sleep for long. Third, don't ask too much about her Gifts she does not know much about them. I am only allowed to teach her so much at a time and soon she will arrive in Haven. She has been Chosen. She also as a bondbird from a previous passage through the Pelagirs. As well as a kyree that has attached himself to her before I even met her. _ /

/ _ It is odd how she has two avatars looking out for her can you tell me more? _/

/_ Actually it is three with Myke, her bondbird. The Star-Eyed one sometimes guides her through the bird. Other than that no I cannot tell you anything else. Mostly because I do not know. __**/**_

/ _Can you tell me how you made that Gate? / asked Firesong, _/_ I did not even know it was there until you walked through it. _/

/ _All I can say is that it is a wild gift of hers that she doesn't even know of yet. I'm not suppose to tell her until she absolutely needs to know. Ahh she is waking up _/

"Ohh I hurt. How long have I been out? Did it work?"

"You probably hurt because you are having a reaction headache. Less than a candlemark, and yes it worked extremely well. Thank you." Firesong smiled down at her.

"Yes thank you," agreed Silverfox stroking his lover's hair. "His new look should be a surprise to those that see him"

"Speaking of which someone is coming down the path. Nashir has told me that he has told you that the next time we meet to act as if we have never met. If anyone asks how you were Healed just say that the Star-Eyed One sent someone. Which she did of course. I will see you soon I hope."

With that Nashir jumped up into her arms, she then turned, a Gate appeared as it had done before and she stepped through.

"Who do you think is coming ashke?" muttered Silverfox nuzzling Firesong's ear.

"I believe that it is my father. It will be a surprise to whoever it is." Firesong whispered back."

And on queue his father did walk in. "Son, have you felt any fluctuations in near by lay lines? asked Starfall, closing the door. Then as he turned he saw his son's face for the first time. "How… how… how did this happen."

"Apparently the Star-Eyed One decided that I deserved a gift for something or other. I was told not to say more."

"We must celebrate" Said Starfall as he turned to leave. Before he had cleared the door he over heard Silverfox say, "I guess that our private celebration must wait then. Let's get you dressed up or do you remember how?" he finished coyly.

"Oh I think I remember, I just might need some help to undress later."

"I might be able to help with that."

??

**A/N: **So for those that read the original sorry if you're confused or anything. I just figured that there was a little too much about Sacha in the first chapter for there to be anything new later. Most of what you read before will be there but other things I've come up with as well.


	2. Encounters

**You're not going to hear me ramble on much any more. Enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 2: Encounters**

As she came out the other side of the Gate, Sacha felt another wave of dizziness coming on so as soon as she was through she promptly sat down. Doing so she dropped Nashir who in turn gave her a baleful look.

/_ Are you all right Chosen? _/_ Venir _inquired with a wave of concern.

/_ She will be fine she is just tired from all the Healing she has done. Exceptionally because she has never done it at this degree. _/Nashir Sent / _She just needs to rest. We should go somewhere less open than this. While Karse and Valdemar are at peace we both know that there are still several bandit bands in the area. _/

"Yes we should get started" as Sacha started to rise her legs collapsed again from under herand she lay quite limb on the ground.

Venir nuzzled her and gave a heavy sigh. / _She already acts as if she were a full Herald. Over taxing herself this way. _/

/_ Would you have it any other way? You Chose her after all. Companions always seem to Choose people that like to work too hard_. /

Venir gave the Firecat a withering look. / _What about you then? You have been a guardian to her far longer than I have_/

/ _That is because…. _/

"Would you two just help me get to the said 'less open area'. Okay?"

With that Venir knelt down and Sacha clamored into the saddle. From a near by tree a large eagle owl flew down landing on the saddle horn.

/_ Hunt now? _/

"Go on just be careful there may be hunters in the woods, Myke."

The bird cocked her head and flew off, into the woods. Sacha shook her head and said, "I remember a clearing back near the center of the woods. "

/_ Yes I believe there was_/ Sent Venir as he walked slowly into the woods. With Nashir following.

??

She had only been asleep for a short while when a sound awoke her. She sat up looking around her. Neither Venir nor Nashir were anywhere around. /_ Nashir? Venir? Where are you_? /

/ _Over here Chosen_. /she then saw a white flash through the woods to her right. / _While the peat moss that you are sleeping on is comfortable it does not taste that good. So I came over here where the grass is nice and sweet_. /

She laid back down and Sent /_Vanyel, I would have thought that after being a ghost for several hundred years and now that you are a Companion. You would not be as much as a peacock as I heard that you were in life. You make Firesong seem modest. _/

With a long extended sigh Venir Sent /_ Sacha we have been through this you can not call me by my previous life's name. You never know who is listening in, and if you get used to saying it when we are alone then you might say it when we have company. Besides you try to eat peat moss then you can call me a peacock if you can stomach it_. /

She chuckled softly / _Yes Venir….. Peacock._/ She heard another sigh come from the woods where Venir stood. And with that she fell asleep for several hours.

??

/ _Chosen!!Chosen wake up_!! /

Sacha woke sitting up with a jerk /_ What is it. Venir_? /

/_ Watch out for the…_ /

A sharp pain came from her back, looking back she saw an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. '_Just what I need.' _/_ Venir! Nashire! Myke! I think the arrow is… is… is dosed with something get out of the area quickly. _/ Sacha's started to feel confused and disoriented.

/ _Chosen let me help you_/

/ _Go now! Look you can come back with help right now the arrow has made me so disoriented that it is a strain just to speak to you. Now go_!! /

/_I will stay in the area and wait for a chance to rescue you_./

Sacha did not receive this message for she was completely unconscious. But before she drifted into sleep she saw several men coming out of the woods.

??

Sacha woke up in a small dark tent that smelled horrific. /_Chosen are you okay?_/

/_Oh you know I just hurt everywhere. Is Nashir around?_/

/_Yes, but he says that this is an opportunity for us to bond better. He says that there is much that you need to tell me but he will not elaborate upon what it is. First we must get you free though. Can you move? There are no guards on the tent that you are in, but I Sense several mages in the encampment._/

/_No they have not only have physically bonds but also magical ones. They must not realize that I have mind magic or they would also be bound. It doesn't matter though I barely have the strength to connect you._/

/_What is it that Nashir thinks you should tell me?_/

/_ Some of the soreness is not the usual soreness of being tied up. Some of it is from being used._/

/_Do you mean…?_/

/_Yes as in rape_/Sacha interrupted, / _I've seen it before just never experienced it . I have told you that my mother died giving birth to my siblings and me. We were raised in an orphanage. The orphanage ran only on the grace of some of the lower Rethwellan Houses. The orphanage received money to raise the children but there was a down side you see. Each year a man would come around. He chose four children, two boys and two girls, about two years of age. These children were taken to a brothel that was for the use of the lower Houses. If the upper Houses knew about they did not do anything about it. I was one of the ones chosen. I was there for roughly three years. I would rather forget about it all but Nashir says that it is a part of my past and that I must learn from it._/

/_Were you ever used?_/

/_ No they wait for the children hit puberty around twelve years of age, but they like to train the younger ones and make them watch and care for any unwanted children that happened to be born. Like I said I want to just forget it but Nashir thinks it is important to my past and to my future. _/

/_He may be right but why did you not speak of it before?_/

/_ I'm sorry but I've only known you for a few weeks; I've known Nashir since I escaped. Just before my fifth birthday I slipped and dumped a loaded tray of hot cava on one of the more prominent customers. My punishment was twenty lashings, one for each cup of cava. All my gifts were dormant until then. My firestarting gift went wild and it burned the brothel down as well as several of the surrounding buildings. Nashir found me then, he helped get control enough to release the others. Nashir and I then left the area and went into the forest. He taught me only enough so that I could survive. He only did that because he had to._/

/_But the healing and some of the other stuff I've seen you do how did you learn that?_/

/_We wandered around the Pelegirs for a long time. I watched and learned from the __Tayledras without them knowing. They only know me as SilentRain. They had some trouble with a blood mage; I was able to give them some information through Myke who bonded to me on my first day there. Someone's coming I'll try to get back to you later._/

/_Be strong Chosen you have endured more than any Herald in- waiting that I know of_/

/_Thanks now you go rest_/

"Awake you are." Said the mage as he walked through the tent flap. "I hope that you like the accommodations. I see that they did not use you too badly; good we can see what your abilities are.

"I will not tell you anything " Sacha retorted.

"It would be less painful for you if you cooperated. If cooperate you not then fun I will have." Said the mage with an evil grin on his face.

(((((Break)))))

_Several hours later_

"Since you are not being forward with information I will turn you back over to the men and you will only have water and bread" with that the mage laughed and left the tent.

/_ Venir can you hear me?_/

/_Are you alright Sacha?_/

/_Yes the person that came in is the lead mage. He is gone off somewhere but because I would not cooperate he is going to let the men use me again. Please is there anyone around that can help._/

After a few minutes Venir came back with, /_there is no one in the immediate area but if you can hold on a little while there are several Heralds within two marks ride from here_/

/_ I can try but please hurry, they are coming._/

(((((Break)))))

"You know when the Queen sends you off to enjoy yourself you have to go, but honestly I don't know what to do with myself" Said Herald Kerowyn.

"Mother just wanted us out of the palace before she had to deal with three insane Heralds and one insane Tayledras. With no crises or classes to teach we were all bore anyway." Chuckled Elspeth, "poor mother she has to stay there with the Ifel delegates.

"That we were" stated Alberich, "traveled I have not for many years. Where go we?"

"Don't look at me if we were in the Pelagirs I could tell you where we could go to have a good time." Laughed Darkwing

"This is why you never tell the Queen that you have nothing to do" replied Kerowyn. "Wait Sayvil says that there is a Herald in trouble," Said stopping, "or rather a Herald in-waiting. Her name is Sacha Chosen of Venir. Karsite bandits have apparently captured her. She is going to try to contact us when we get closer and give more detailed information. She is too tired to reach us from here."

"Bored we are not now" said Alberich.

"Never complain too loudly or the Goddess will give you something to do." Said Darkwing becoming quite serious.

(((((Break)))))

/_Hello I'm Sacha thank you for coming so quickly. My captors are Karsite. There are five mages four are journeyman level, but one is an Adept._/

/_What is the count on the fighters?_/asked Alberich.

/_About twenty to thirty is my best guess. I can't really tell from my position. That is about how many have visited me._/

/_Visited you?_/With a sudden understanding he went on, /_they wouldn't dare do that even to a 'White Demon Rider'_/Alberich said enraged. Sacha could feel the anger coming through the link.

/_They do not know what I am. I sent Venir away to get help before they saw him. Look don't worry about it I will live but I can't fight they broke at least one leg, maybe an arm, and I think they also cracked a couple of ribs. I have gotten enough strength back to over power the magical bonds on me and shield the five mages and then once the fighters are out of the way Elpeth and Darkwing can take at least one mage each and help me put more permanent shields on them._/

/_ Sounds like a plan. Wait for us to get in closer._/_ replied Alberich _

/_Yes sir give me a warning. I'm going to try to get some rest._/Sacha sent wearily

/_We'll be there soon youngling_/sent Kerowyn

Roughly half a mark later the rescue party came to a ridge over the encampment. They sent Darkwing up into the trees to survey the area better. When he returned he was able to give a better overview of the situation. "She was close to being correct about the number of fighters, there are approximately sixty fighters. There is another problem though, there are roughly forty other people in the camp that may or may not fight when we attack. Luckily for us these bandits must feel that they are safe for there are no sentries or scouts."

"Alberich and I are good, not that you two aren't but I figure that you will be busy with the mages. Is there anyone else in the area that can help?" Stated Kerowyn bluntly.

/_ Excuse me I've been listening in on your conversation. _/interrupted Sacha, /_I believe I can help more than I thought. In the past when I have had no other option I was able to send out a mind burst that causes my opponents to collapse. I will be unable to do much afterwards though. It will be up to you to shield the mages and tie up the others. Hang on. _/the group could Hear some muttering through the link. /_ Venir, my Companion, says that he may be able to help. I also have a bondbird that can keep a look out with your bird Darkwing._/another short pause Elspeth turn towards Darkwing and mouthed "Bondbird?: he just shrugged. /_Look I know that you have questions but they can wait. Make your shields as strong as possible I cannot control the burst and I have never done it on purpose before._/

As soon as their shields were up the felt a wave of disorientation and nausea past over them for a few seconds. /_Now. Hurry I don't know how long they will be …_/

" You heard her lets go it sounds like she is out of it." Said Elspeth with concern in her voice.

With that the group crept down in to the bandit camp. True to Sacha's word all of the camp's inhabitants were unconscious. Kerowyn and Alberich quickly tied up the non-mages, while Elspeth and Darkwing put heavy shields on the mages. When they finished the women went to the tent where they had seen a Companion go into.

/_She will be fine but we need to get her out of this tent_/Sent the Companion as they entered.

The could not believe that the girl before them could do what she had done. She was slumped across a pile of bags and tied to the tent posts. It was evident that she had been raped. There were other injuries as well that had long scared over. Kerowyn grimaced as she untied the bonds and wrapped her in a blanket. "She looks worse than me and she is twice as young at least."

"She looks no more than thirteen but I have a feeling that she is younger," Elspeth responded.

* * *

**Didn't change that much on this chapter. I'll see ya'll soon.**

**Yes I'm a southern redneck from Georgia US**


	3. QU, ST, and LS

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Questions Unanswered, Stories Told, and Lighting Strikes

She opened her eyes and, upon seeing the brown tent ceiling, she stiffened, thinking that she was still in the bandit camp. She looked around and relaxed, seeing that it was not the bandit tent. The tent flap then opened and a young man in a light green robe walked in.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. I am Healer trainee Rellen.

"How long have I been out?"

"About three and a half days. I came in with the head Healer Madison the mornings after the Guard were called in to take charge of the prisoners. It only took the Guard about half a day to get here. Luckily your little brain burst kept the bandits unconscious. How did you do that, by the way?" the Healer said with excitement mingled with awe.

" Sorry. I'm surprised that I could do it at will. I've only done it twice before, and both times I was under attack," Sacha said shaking her head. "Oww that hurt!"

"Careful! You have a large bruise at the base of your neck. It will take time to heal."

"How is our patient, Rellan?" asked a middle-aged woman backing into the tent carrying food.

"She is awake."

"Good, how are you youngling?"

"I'm hurt and starved."

"That is to be expected. Here," the Healer said, putting the tray on a small table beside the bed. " Several of your teeth were loose and you had a minor cracked jaw, so you will have to eat simple foods for a few days. I am Healer Madison, by the way. The fast talking young man is Rellan. The heralds said that you feared a broken leg but you're lucky, it was just very bruised. As for your arm," the healer said pointing to the sling that her left arm was in, "it's fractured, but you're healing fast on your own. I take it that you have a healing gift?"

Sacha nodded before diving into the tray, eating only slow enough so that she would not get sick.

" Your Companion is outside the tent, and some to the Heralds would like to speak with you when you are ready. I know that new Heralds trainees need to be close to their Companions, so I have set up a chair out there for you, but I can't allow you to be out side for too long in your condition. I want you to promise to come back in after a quarter of a mark. I shouldn't be letting you go out now, but they persisted and I don't want them in here disturbing things, so this is a one-time thing. Understood? "

Sacha nodded again. Swallowing the last of the soup, she said with a sigh, "Yes, Healer."

"There are some other things we will need to talk about, but for now your Companion will be the best medicine," Healer Madison said with pity in her eyes. Sacha allowed the Healers to support her out of the tent and to a padded chair. Venir nuzzled her ear gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a minute. / _Are you alright Venir? And where is Nashir?_/

/ _Why is it that the young always ask questions? _/ Venir Sent with a heavy sigh.

/_ Because otherwise how are we supposed to learn any thing of importance_? /

/ _Nashir would rather not expose himself to the whole world right now, so he is staying in Elspeth's and Darkwing's tent._/

"Would you ask them to come? My head hurts when try to use any magic."

"That's because you used so much energy in your mind blast," Elspeth said, grinning as she walked around the tent with a slight bulge in her coat. " He said that it would be best it few people saw him," she stated as she opened the coat, releasing Nashir.

/ _When will you learn to not overexert yourself child?_/Nashir asked as he jumpd to her lap. He stood on his back paws long enough to lick her nose before sitting.

"When you get tired of scolding me for it, of course." She said with a weary smile and petted him.

She looked up as the other three of her rescue party rounded the tent Darkwing with Myke on his shoulder, Kerowyn, and Alberich, both with a look that said that they had many questions and they wanted answers and that those answers would be interesting. Perhaps more interesting than some of the stories they heard from the students they taught.

Seeing their expectant looks reflected by Elspeth and Darkwing, she sighed and said, "It would be better if I could tell you everything at a later point in private. There are certain things that you should all know but very few others at least for a time."

"Should we not know what we need to expect?" Alberich questioned.

/_ You will know, just not now. There are too many people that may hear sensitive matters that do not concern them,_/ replied Nashir, looking up from the girl's lap.

"As you wish, Firecat." Alberich said, taken aback slightly.

"I don't think that I have ever seen you give up so easily, Alberich," commented Kerowyn, covering a smile.

/_ He knows when to ask for information and when to wait. You have learned to do the same thing Kerowyn, _/ scolded Venir gently. As the others looked at the tall strong Companion with speculation, he told Sacha privately /_ That Healer will be coming back soon. You should go back to the tent and lie down and rest. We don't want to keep these good people waiting for too long, now do we? They may decide that we are deliberately hiding something_. /

The girl reached up and hugged him and Sent with a laugh / _But__** aren't**__ we? _/

/_ Defiantly time for you to go to bed. _/

/_ Yes, mother._/When she tried to stand, her legs would not hold her. " Umm, could one of you nice strong men give a girl a lift to bed before the Healer returns and starts to chastise me for being out too long?"

At this, Alberich reached down and gently picked the girl up and took her back inside the tent. When he returned, the other three were looking at the Companion and Firecat, who were staring at each other. With a nod, Venir left and joined the other Companions and the Firecat walked stately into the tent. Myke decided to go hunting while she had the time and took flight as carefully as she could with her bulk, leaving the adults with many questions and concerns, the main one being why was such a young girl chosen by at least two different Beings, and what would they do with such a young Herald?

??

Inside the tent, Sacha relaxed and tried to ease some of the strained muscles back to normalcy but wasn't having much luck. Nashir just sat near by and waited.

"Why didn't you tell Venir about the brothel?" she asked in a soft voice.

/_Because, youngling, you must come to terms with it someday, and the sooner the better. You may consider talking to Talia, the Queen's Own, when we reach Haven, _/ the cat replied.

"What's going on that I have to be trained so soon? I'm only eleven, though everyone says I look more like thirteen. Most aren't Chosen until they've hit puberty. And where has Calin gone off to? He said that he wouldn't have to leave for a while," she complained.

/_All will be shown in the near future. For now, you need to rest and recover your shields. They're going to be moving you to the Hearld's Collegium as soon as possible, which means tomorrow, so rest!_ /

"When do I tell them that I have all the gifts known and a few unknown?" she asked, sighing.

/_They'll test you there. Don't act too surprised, but do keep your heritage secret for now. It's our back door later. Though when we use it, we need to make sure that Queen Selenay understands that you want no special privileges or positions._ /

"I'm scared," she said shakily.

/_I know, and after everything you've been through, you're going to have nightmares again. I'll keep guard on you. Just try to relax and rest. If you can't do that, then concentrate on the weapons training Calin gave you. You're going to surprise Alberich and Kerowyn when they see how much you know._/

"Just what they want, more unanswered questions," she muttered, drifting off to sleep.

/_Yes, but the answers would scare them right now. They must get to know you first childling,_/ the cat said to the unconscious girl and curled where she could touch him at any time.

??

She woke the next time to shaking. Remembering the slight tremors she'd been through as she traveled, she panicked. Rellan leaned over her and said, "Calm down. We're in a wagon. You've been asleep for several days, so we decided to go ahead and move you. Your Companion is just outside."

She turned and looked where he pointed and smiled, "Hey Venir how far are we from Haven?"

/_About another seven marks, but we have bad weather coming in fast, so we may have to camp down somewhere for the night. How's the head?_/

"It's better, but the channels are bruised. That I know from experience. It'll be a day or two before I can use any of them much. Except for the Healing gift," she responded with a smile.

/_Well if you don't mind, I'm going to chat up an old friend. Until later, dear. _/

"Just make sure you're chatting up doesn't cross over to me if it gets too serious. Nashir forgot once," she called over his retreating back as he moved up the line.

"Who's Nashir?" Rellan asked curiously.

Sacha had forgotten he was there. "Oh, he's another friend with mindspeech. We were staying over at a tavern and he met a lady and forgot to bring his shields up all the way," she answered with a shrug.

"How old are you? You look thirteen tops but you act more like a seasoned fighter," Rellan commented after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm eleven," she said simply.

"Oh… I… I'm, uh, sorry," he replied before going quiet again.

"I know what happened to me. I've seen it before, I was brought up in a brothel until my gifts went rogue and I escaped," she reassured him. He winced and still didn't say anything.

They sat in relative quiet until she sighed and asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No real siblings. I grew up in the streets of Haven with an old drug addict. Don't know what she took, but it made her mad. She had two of us with her. We sang for her addiction and our dinner," he replied simply.

"So you have the Bardic gift as well?"

"Yes, but my Healing is stronger, which is why I could always make her headaches go away. My brother was Chosen a couple of months ago from the Bardic Hall. It was a big surprise because his only skill as far as we know is Fetching and it's minor. He's actually about your age," Rellan said looking at her.

"How old are you then?" Sacha said, confused.

"I'm only fifteen, the youngest healer trainee on my level. But then a passing bard picked us up when I was ten and Brendon was six. They were going to have to promote him soon. He was already taking advanced trainee classes. He would have been the youngest journeyman and that includes Stefen," the trainee rambled on. In her own mind she heard Venir chuckle at the thought that was another prodigy. Glancing at her, he asked, "You seem to know a lot about our history. Most foreigners have to ask who Stefen was. Where did you learn all this stuff? You're comfortable around Companions and Heralds, not to mention Healers."

"I've been around a lot of places since I escaped. Though I have avoided Valdemar until now," she answered, closing her eyes as the sunshade slipped, sending the sun light straight into her eyes.

As Rellen was pulling it back into place, Healer Madison rode up and asked, "How are you feeling? Most of your injuries have healed, though you might be stiff for a while from the arrows."

"I'll be fine, Healer. Just restless. Is there anyway I could walk a bit or even ride Venir?"

The Healer thought for a moment before responding, "You can't ride just yet because of your leg, but you may walk. With help," she stressed the last sentence. "Rellen, help her. But as soon as she gets tired, get her back into the wagon."

"Yes Ma'ma," Rellen answered smartly.

With the help of a riding guardsman they got her out of the wagon without having to stop it. The caravan was moving slowly because all the prisoners were walking at the end, securely chained with an X formed by the chains linking their arms and legs. They were then attached to the prisoner behind and in front of them.

Alberich came up beside them and dismounted to walk beside them. "Healer, leave," he ordered, staring at her.

"But Healer Madison ordered me to stay with her," he retorted.

Alberich was going to say something more severe when Sacha released Rellen's arm and took the old weapon master's for support. "I'll be fine, Rellen. I promise to be a good girl and get back up in the wagon when I get tired. Besides someone else will be needing you soon," she said gently.

Waiting until the young healer trainee left earshot Alberich asked, "Fetch you have?"

"Yes, among other things, but I have the feeling that you didn't want to talk about my gifts. What else do you want?" she said, grinning up at him.

"Firecat with you travels," he said simply.

"Ahh… and you want to know why a young girl like myself with no apparent alliances with Vkandis has a Firecat for a protector?" she said rhetorically.

"Odd it is," he answered anyway.

"Well, first do me a favor and quit speaking like that. Reminds me of the bandits a bit much," she said, "and as for your question, I have no clue why he travels with me. All I know is that Nashir found me, shielded me , and helped me escape when my talents all blew their channels more open then usual. With his help, I learned to ground and center myself. Later your Sunlord, Vkandis, paid me a little visit and told me that I was destined for great things, either good or bad, and that it was up to me to choose."

"The Sunlord actually visited you?" Alberich said, astonished.

"Ay, and it's not something that I wish to experience again anytime soon. Vkandis is quite overwhelming in his morning aspect," she finished with a shake of her head.

Alberich thought about this for awhile before asking, "Your accent is very strange. Where are you from?"

She laughed and said, "Everywhere it feels like, some days. I was born and lived in Rethwellan near the Karsite border for the first five years of my life. After my gifts went crazy, we headed to the Dhorisha Plains. That's where I met Calin, my kyree friend. He's off being trained. I found him injured in a stampede as a young cub and he took to me. After that, it was the Pelagirs Hills and Forests for a while, where I ended up helping them track a blood mage that was terrorizing some of the villages. After that, we strayed through Iftel and Hardorn. I picked up Myke in the Forests also. Then I was going to make my way thru Karse near the Valdemarian border when Venir showed up and told me that it was time I quit wandering around aimlessly and settle some."

Alberich stayed quiet again for several long minutes. Sacha didn't mind; she was enjoying looking around the fields they were passing. They started to slow as storm clouds started to run up on them fast. The weapon's master put her up in the wagon again and started helping pitch tents.

The wind started to pick up quickly, too quickly for everyone to get the tents up. Sighing, she climbed out of the wagon and sat on the ground.

/_Chosen, what are you doing?_ / Venir asked, coming over. His chat had ended awhile back and he had been helping guard the prisoners until their tent was up.

/_ Nothing really. Would you please ask the other Companions to tell the Heralds not to panic as I do this? It's just me showing off again,_ / she responded closing her eyes.

/ _Are you strong enough?_ /

/ _The channels are a little bruised still but this isn't much. Won't even be tired afterwards. Might even have a bit more energy. Now quit bothering me, O' White One. I'm not doing anything that you couldn't have if you had been a bit more creative,_ / she replied.

/ _Would still like to know what my Chosen is up to. Companions are supposed to know that sort of thing_, / he grumbled.

/_ Fine. I'm going to use the power from the wind and lighting to create a wind and rain resistant shield around the camp until all the tents are up. But I must be undisturbed until they are all completed. Don't worry, I've done this a couple of times before,_ / she said, opening one eye and smiling at him.

He snorted and took a guard position in front of her.

Relaxing, she built the wall. First came gathering the wind to make a tight funnel that sent all the winds up so not to create a tornado in the process. Then came the lighting as the storm became fiercer. She used it as a lighting rod, grounding any local strikes. Then, as the rains hit the wall, they were sent up high into the heavens to come back down again as a light sprinkle at the edge of the storm.

She could feel the horses panic as she created this wall and sent out her animal mind speech to calm them. /_It's all right/ / _she said calmingly._ / / Just me having fun. Don't worry, once all the shelters are up and everyone inside them, I'll let it go,_ / she felt them calming, but could tell that the guards were becoming anxious, as were the Heralds and Healers. Venir kept them back, but they were persistent. Deciding that enough was enough, she started to sing and let her Bardic abilities show. She sang a soothing song of getting the work done quickly but being watchful as well, because it wouldn't do for any of the bandits to escape because she had sang their guards to sleep.

Finally, Venir told her that everything was ready. Standing slowly, she kept singing and the weather wards active. Once she stood, she let the wards go slowly. Finally, all she was doing was singing as she walked to the tent where Venir said she would stay. Stopping, she looked up and stopped singing. A lighting bolt shot towards the two healers as they were heading into a tent. Reaching up she stopped singing and drew the bolt to her.

Her initial rescuers were blinded and Venir let out a screaming whinny.


	4. Grove Stories

**Sorry for reposting the last two chapters but I was reading through and saw that I had two different names for the same characters. **

**A thousand times sorry for the wait. I've had this chapter pretty much done but my fool computer decided not to let the Internet work. But my beloved computer geek big brother fixed it. Four cheers for BCGBB's because they rock.**

Chapter 4: Grove Stories

Nashir leapt into the Queen's Own's study and waited for her to finish the message she was reading.

She sighed as she set it aside and started for another. Taking this chance, Nashir Sent, /_ Priestess Talia we must speak. _/

"Oh Altra," she started, but as she turned she looked at him she gasped, "but you're not Altra." Looking closer, she continued, "and you're not Hansa, either."

/ _No. We haven't met before. I am a guardian to a girl child of Rethwellan heritage. She has since been Chosen and is on her way here._ /

"That is odd. The last person to have both a Companion and a Firecat was Karal, and Florian never Chose him; they were just friends," Talia said, clearing a chair for Nashir to sit in while they talked.

/_Thank you. I know the history of Firecat guardianship. That is why I am here. The girl is quite strong and will be needed soon. She can be a bit stubborn at times and will need guidance. More than one avatar can handle alone. Other than the Companion, there is a bondbird from the Pelagir Forest, as well as a kyree that helps protects her and trains her in defensive weapons. She will need many teachers because of the time in which she was born. She is young and will need patience and time to learn. You must be prepared for her when she arrives. She rides in with your weapons masters as well as Herald Elspeth and Hawkbrother Darkwind._ /

As the cat turned to leave, Talia asked, "Can't you tell me her powers? It would be useful to know so that I can have some of her classes planned out to a degree."

Nashir stopped and looked at her. /_ Now where would the fun be in that, dear Priestess? Until we meet again,_ / That Sent, he leapt out of the study.

"Great. A Firecat with a sense of humor," she grumbled to herself as she got up and went to tell the Queen of the incoming Herald trainee.

Sacha moaned as she woke but, when she opened her eyes, she knew that she wasn't actually awake. Or rather, she was, but it wasn't the physical world that she woke to; it was the misty Moonpaths. Nashir had brought her here once when Myke first came to her.

She waited for someone to appear and almost gave up when a youthful looking woman appeared with a vague bird form swirling around her.

"Dawnfire?" she questioned, trying to sit upright.

"_At least you haven't lost your sense of sight," the woman chastised. "Whatever made you decide to draw the bolt to you, you silly child?"_

"Umm, it was easier than to send it elsewhere," the girl said sheepishly.

"_Easier she says,"_ Dawnfire exclaimed, throwing her hands up, _"Do you hear this Tre'valen? She tried to absorb a strong lighting bolt because it was _easier_."_

A chuckle came from the mists, and a man stepped out. A bird form swirled around him as he laughed again, to the annoyance of Dawnfire, _"But my dear, you once did something because it was easier too, remember? If you would relax and quit being such a mother hen to others, maybe you would recognize that she didn't just try to absorb all the energy, but she did absorb it. Though the long-term effects may make your life much harder, my fledgling," _Tre'valen finished, looking at the girl.

"Why am I here? I don't remember thinking to come here," Sacha questioned the man.

"_You came here because your body became so overloaded with energy that your mind would have been harmed should it have stayed in its vessel. As it is, you will have to stay here for some time while your body stabilizes," _Tre'valen explained. "_You are lucky that The Stareyed thinks so well of you. Few are allowed to stay here long unless they are Her avatars. As it is, you will have to stay in this area and not try to speak to anyone. We will visit when we can," _he smiled encouragingly.

"_You baby her,"_ Sacha heard Dawnfire mutter in her mate's ear as they walked away.

"_And you are a mother hen,"_ he replied softly.

Sacha just sighed to herself and stood. They said that she had to stay in this area. That didn't mean that she couldn't have some niceties and, since the Moonpaths changed from person to person, she started mentally creating some furniture and a couple of books.

* * *

/_You say she drew the bolt to herself to save the Healers?_ / Nashir asked the three heralds and hawkbrother. At Elspeth's nod, he shook his head and looked at his young charge as she lay still on the cot. Except for her chest moving up and down as she breathed, she lay still as if dead. /_She has always been stubborn and over confident in many things and probably will be again in the future. _/

"Are you sure she'll survive?" Darkwind asked, looking at the child.

"The healers say that she's in a deep coma and may never wake, though Venir doesn't seem too worried," Kerowyn continued for him.

/_She will wake in time but, for now, her mind is off visiting the Moonpaths of the Stareyed,_ / the cat replied.

"But I thought that only those that served Her were welcome there, or those that Her avatars summoned there," Darkwind said, confused.

/_Correct on both counts. Do you not think that Sacha might serve the Lady in her own way when a bondbird follows her?_ /

Darkwind nodded but, before anyone could ask anything else, a shape burst into the tent from the storm outside. Warriors one and all made to attack the intruder when they realized that it was a kyree.

The kyree nuzzled the girl before glaring at the cat. Nashir looked back in the way that only cats have of saying 'I'm completely innocent, honest.'

They sat there for a time before the kyree turned and looked at the others in the large healing tent. / _Sorry for startling you. My name is Calin; I'm a friend of Ms. Stubborn there,_ / he said with a slight bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you ummm… Calin," Kerowyn said, at a loss for the creature's gender.

A merry chuckle sounded through their heads as he answered her unspoken question. /_I am a male kyree. Ms. Risk Taker found me when I was young. A pack of wyren killed my parents when I was but a cub, and I was later injured by a herd of gazelles stampeding in the Plains. She patched me up and made sure I ate and, in return, I guard her. My clan called to me to return and receive some more training when she was Chosen. I should have known that she would have gotten into trouble again._ /

"That she gets into much mischief I take," Alberich said, falling back into his wary routine of speaking in his old accent in front of strangers.

/_That she does. _/ the kyree replied affectionately and licked girls forehead.

"You both realize that she'll be treated like any other trainee after she recovers in Haven?" Elspeth asked, "You can't be hanging around all the time. She may get into trouble, but you can't save her from any punishment that she is given. You can't be seen with her or showing any special concern for her while she's training."

/_ We know that, Lady Herald. We have discussed it with her when Venir showed up and Chose her. I will be a messenger between the Son of the Sun and Haven while Calin will help train the young in different fighting methods, if the weapons masters don't mind,_ / Nashir answered for the two protectors.

"We would readily accept your help, Calin. One of my own teachers was a kyree. I'm sure that Prince Daren wouldn't mind at all since he was taught by the same teacher," Kerowyn said, smiling now that she knew that her newest charge would be all right after a long rest.

"Yes, much welcomed you will be. My old bones be too old to train young," Alberich said with a similar grin.

/_Don't discredit yourself so much old man, _/ Calin said with a wry face. / _You are still able-bodied enough to chase those young around the salle. My job will be more of showing them how to defeat nonhuman creatures. As for Sacha, you will precede us by several days and we will arrive separately later on. That way there is less suspension that we know her. Also, we will act as if we have never met any of you, including Her Stubborness,_ / Calin explained with another ruthful look at the young girl laying on the bed.

"You know, you remind me of some of the things that they used to call me when I was young," Elspeth said, amused. "Though most of the time those things weren't said with such adoration."

/_ Wait until you get to know her and you'll see that what I say is the truth. But she is a good girl. Why else would she be Chosen?_ / Not waiting for a reply to his rhetorical question, he stretched out under the cot and shifted so that the blankets hid him. He continued, /_ If you don't mind, it was a long run here from where my Clan lives._ /

The humans nodded and quickly left through the pouring rain outside.

Curling himself down under the end of the cot where he couldn't be seen, Nashir Sent, / _Don't start. I was elsewhere when she decided to be stubborn again. Blame Venir if you must blame anyone._ /

/_ I doubt that if all of us were here we could have stopped Her Foolishness,_ /

Calin replied with a yawn and went to sleep.

* * *

Two months had passed since Sacha had been brought to the Healers. It was only the word of the Heralds that made them think that the girl would ever wake. It was clearly apparent that she had a strong healing gift that had never been seriously trained. Patients that shouldn't have survived did so when she arrived. All her shields had shattered when she was hit. Venir had put wards on her to hold the thoughts of others out, but he could only do so much. Calin and Nashir couldn't visit her without raising suspension, so they couldn't help.

Because Sacha's gifts kept breaking the wards placed on her, the Healers posted a trainee to be with her at all times. Most of the time, they got rather bored, so they would take in a book or something and read or study depending on their natures. That's why when the young trainee came in she didn't see that Sacha wasn't there. She assumed that the patient would be there in the bed not moving, just like she had been the previous times the trainee had been watch dog. About a quarter of a mark later, the trainee looked up, knowing that something was wrong. Glancing around the room, she didn't see anything wrong until her eyes landed on the bed.

The book landed in a corner as the trainee ran out shouting, "Healer Madison! Healer Madison! She's gone!"

"Who's gone dear? I'm busy so go tell Healer Caleb," came the frustrated voice of the head healer from an operating room.

Looking in carefully, healer trainee Lila saw that Madison was indeed busy. On the table lay a Herald who was badly wounded. It didn't look like she would survive. Lila ran into the room to assist as she could.

The wounds were filled with some sort of pus that burned the healers' hands through the gloves and cloths as they tried to clean it from the wounds.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Madison muttered to herself.

"I have once in Lake Evendin. After the mage storms one of the fish changed. It used to be you could eat the fish, but now its very blood burns and the scales can cut you open. The fishermen try to kill all that they find, but the fish breeds at the bottom of the lake," Lila said as she wiped the last of the pus away and started bandaging the wound.

"What was that, that you were trying to tell me earlier?" Madison asked as they finished healing as much as they could.

"It's Sleeper. She's gone," Lila said chagrin.

"The Sleeper?" Madison said raising an eyebrow.

"The Herald in waiting that came in over two months ago ma'am. I went in and she was gone," Lila left out that she hadn't noticed that the girl was gone at first.

"Search the buildings. The Heralds said she'd wake at some point," Madison finished with a sigh.

Once they checked all the rooms they had the guard check the Companion's field and even asked the Companions themselves. The Companions responded with a snort that could only be described as a chuckle.

Had anyone thought of it, they might have gone and looked in the old grove near the abandoned temple, a place that always seemed serene and peaceful. But then, most Heralds couldn't stand to be there for long ,not that Sacha would ever be a normal Herald.

Sacha sighed contently as she rested on Venir's side. She had quietly slipped out of her room when her 'guard' changed. /_It's nice being in the real world again. I missed being able to walk against something._ /

/_ And here I always thought you didn't like exercise,_ / Venir remarked, huffing into her hair.

/ _I never said that! I just don't like exercise that is useless. I mean, come on, walking to take in the sites or to get somewhere is one thing, but walking just because you have nothing better to do is boring._ /

/_ Well you might want to get used to running because I hear that both our Weapons Master's make all trainees do that every day,_ / he replied.

/ _That's something else as well; there's a purpose to that. It gets us in shape and increases our stamina._ /

/ _You are a confusing child,_ / he sent and nibbled her shirt.

/_ Stop that you old horse! The healers might want it back in one piece. Besides, I'm less annoying than some of my ancestors. _/

Venir didn't respond to that and Sacha took the time to enjoy the quiet sites of the grove. The trees were ancient, some of them would take three adult men to span. While they weren't the biggest trees she had seen in her life, they were impressive. Though there were a few things that caught her eye. Some of the trees were twisted and gnarled as if a tornado had passed through. This didn't concern her much until she realized that tornadoes weren't common this far north in Valdemar. Sitting up she asked aloud, "Venir is this where…."

/ _If you are asking if this is where two young men named Vanyel and Tylendel spent a good bit of time and where they were when Tylendel's twin was killed you would be correct._ /

Sacha looked around, alarmed, and saw another Companion standing at the edge of the grove. "Who are you?" she asked. "I thought that Companions only spoke with their Chosen unless the circumstances were grave or in the case of their Chosen's lifebonded."

/_ Most don't speak with any one else, but some of us are not so old fashioned. You should meet Kerowyn's Companion, Savyil. That lady is quite a talker,_ / the Companion sent with a chuckle.

/_ And you are still young enough to be disciplined young one, _/ another Companion said, joining them in the grove. This one was older and female, where the first intruder was male.

/ _It's nice to meet you when you're awake, young one. You're giving the Healers quite a scare,_ / another female Companion said walking after Sayvil.

/_ Not to mention the Heralds, who want to meet the trainee that can draw lighting bolts to herself. Do you do that often youngling?_ / a gruff older male Companion added as he followed the others from a different direction.

/ _She did it once before when the lighting was going to strike a pond that some children had managed to bog themselves down into the mud in,_ / Nashir replied for her as he strode in and sat at her curled up feet. / _By the way, remind me to lecture you on the proper way of grounding yourself so that you only channel the energy instead of taking it in. Again,_ / he added with a stern look at her.

"I tried to, but it all happened so quickly," she responded nervously before asking, "Why are you all here?"

/_ We came to inspect Venir's handy work and to tell you something of yourself. It should have been only myself and Gwena since we are the only Grove borne, but the other's wished to see you up close and personal,_ / the gruff sounding Companion that Sacha took to be Rolan, the Queen's Own's Companion.

"I know about my heritage, so what else should I know about myself? I know I have all the gifts and a few wild ones and that they surpass even my grandsire's abilities. That's why Nashir and Calin kept me away from Valdemar for so long so I wouldn't disrupt anything while I learned how to control them. Even if that control is fragile and weak. I'm surprised nothing too bad happened while my mind was elsewhere. Though I do know that some of my healing gift was sucked up by those that needed it," she would have kept rambling on and on as her nerves got the better of her.

Sacha was the kind of girl that, if there was an emergency of any sort, she had a cool head. But let too many strangers get around her and she couldn't stop talking and would start repeating herself or, in some cases, she wouldn't be able to say anything without stuttering.

Rolan apparently knew this and Sent, / _Enough child, we know all that, but there is one thing that you do not fully know. How did you come by those gifts and with that strength?_ /

"I don't know really. I know that I have six same birth as I siblings, and that if my strength were to be divided by seven then we would all be medium strength. Other than that, I know nothing. Nashir always said it was not time yet when I would ask," she said shrugging, slowly becoming used to the strange but yet familiar people.

/ _You know about the Mage Storms, correct? And the change circles they created?_ /Rolan asked, then continued at her nod. / _We were lucky. A way of stopping them was found in time that was eleven years ago. Eleven years ago that you were born at the moment that the Storms were stopped. You are first born and, as you breathed your first breath, the ones battling the Storms were losing. Vanyel, Stefen, and Yfandes, as their last ac,t put to use all their power at the same time as the avatars. This stopped the Storms and activated some of the other weapons left behind by their creator. But all that power was not needed and power can't be destroyed only changed. So Vanyel chose to send it to his prodigy, but, because he was in a hurry, he made a mistake. When he thought the spell of where to send it, he only thought of his prodigy that was being born and not those that had been born or would be born. Once on the other side the Shadow-Lover told him of his mistake and had him choose again. Vanyel could either come back as a Companion and knowingly help you or he could come back as a Herald and be a friend and supporter if all went well and you two became friends, for he would have no memory of you and might take a disliking towards you. He chose the former, of course._ / The way that Rolan laid out her story made it seem of little importance and trivial, but if what he said was true, then she would be in danger all her life of those that would try to steal her power.

/_That is why Nashir was sent to you, youngling. Though he couldn't find you until your channels were opened, and, by then, it took all his strength to shield you. As it was, he could not teach you any more than the basics by the order of the gods. One does not go against the gods unless they wish to die,_ / Gwena said sweetly.

Sacha thought everything over several times before looking around and said, "So if Companions, except for the grove-born, were once Heralds, that makes you Vanyel's aunt Savil, right?" and looked at the other mare, "But then who are you?" she added looking, at the first male to walk in.

/_ I was once Tylendel, but I am now called Ylend, _/ the young one said with a snort. /_ Which is why Venir found it funny when you told him to close off the link between you two when he went to talk to Sayvil that day,_ / he added with a chuckle.

/_ You are one of the few that know us for what we are, and you must only call us by our current names. Understand, child?_ / Rolan said, becoming imposing.

"Yes sir. I will remember to do so," Sacha said, slightly cowed by the large hoofed creature.

Rolan looked at her for a moment to see that she was not being coy and walking out of the glen, followed by Gwena.

/_ Don't mind him. He has a lot on his mind and, since Talia doesn't have mind speech, it can be frustrating to tell her things,_ / Sayvil sent with what could only be called a grin on her face. /_I need to be going since Kerowyn is training the younglings how to not be hit by an archer. _/

With a snort and a touch for her two old protégés, she left Sacha with Nashir, Venir, and Ylend. Before she could ask anything else, Nashir stood and stretched, saying that Alta needed him to take something over to Karse in his role of messenger cat thus leaving the three of them. Ylend decided to be more comfortable and laid down next to Venir.

"So are you two still lifebonded in this life?" she asked after watching them touch each other gently.

/_ Yes, does that bother you?_ / Ylend responded.

"No, not really. I've traveled a lot and not much bothers me any more," she replied in kind. "Do you have a Chosen, Ylend?" she asked after another silence.

/_ Yes, I do. His name is Brendon. You know his brother Rellen, I believe. He was one of the Healer trainees that brought you back._ /

"Yes. Rellen mentioned him a little," she replied before going silent.

/_You're thinking again, youngling. If you're not careful, you'll get a headache if you do that too much, _/ Venir teased.

Sacha gave him a shove with her elbow before asking, "Not to be rude, but if you used to be Tylendel and Stefen before you were reborn into a new life, does that mean that you're Stefen?" looking up at Ylend.

Ylend looked at her for a moment, then glanced at Venir, who nodded before answering, /_ Not quite. You se,e while Stefen was born to pay back the debt that was owed Vanyel by the Lady and Lord, he and I were two different people. I was placed in a sort of purgatory for my actions to be released when Vanyel became ready to be reborn into a Companion. I'll tell you a bit that you __**MUST**__ not tell Rolan that you know. Heralds decide on two choices when they die. They can either pass on through the Great Gates starting their last journey or they can come back and serve as Companions. Thus a cycle starts. Most decide to come back and serve but some, on occasion, go on through the _

_Gates. Sometimes they come back too, which is where Rolan and Gwena come from. They were called back by the Great Ones and asked to serve again at the request of the other Companions. So, to answer your question, Stefen and I are two different people but, because he stood by Vanyel for centuries, he was given a choice as well, just not to become a Herald or Companion. This means that sometimes you'll feel a void in Venir's heart where Stefen belongs until he arrives here and we don't know when this will happen. He's here in spirit but can't show himself. _/

/_ I miss him, but I'm sure he's watching over me just as I watched over him as he lived without me,_ / Venir mindthought sadly.

"I didn't mean to cause you pain from old memories," she said in a low voice.

/_I know, young one. Come, we should get you back to the Healers before they find us and fuss too much,_ / he said with a sigh and stood once she was up off him.

"They'll fuss no matter what, dear heart," she said, leaning on his side for support.

/_That's Healers for you. Try having a Chosen that is the blood brother to one,_ / Ylend said with a huff as he came to her other side and let her lean on him as well.

The trio walked out of the forest slowly and quietly until a young boy that looked about eleven with red-brown hair came running up to Ylend and stopped when he saw Sacha, "Oh, hello. My name's Brendon. Ylend said he was helping a trainee get back to the Healer's Collegium, but I didn't know it as someone as young as me. Hey, are you that silly fool of a girl that Rellen was talking about? He said that you were hit with a lighting bolt!" the boy said quickly without taking a breath.

Sacha chuckled wearily, as she was becoming tired and wanted to get back to a bed. "Yes, that silly fool would be me," she said with a small grin.

Brendon got a distant look in his eyes and blinked before saying, "Rellen's on his way with Healer Madison. I wouldn't want to be you right now. He says that Healer Madison is quite annoyed with you at the moment."

"I have a tendency to do that to Healers. Sometimes I think that it's a Gift," she ended with a sigh as the two in green came closer and Mindspoke to Venir, /_Is it alright if I collapse here so I don't have to listen to them chastise me?_/

/_They probably would just be worse after you woke back up. Just think of it this way: you won't be there too much longer. Just long enough to recover your strength, then you'll be put into training,_ / he Sent back with amusement.

She nodded and stopped, allowing the two to get closer. Brendon decided to help her out and supported one side so that Ylend didn't have to support her.

* * *

**For those of you silly enough to think I would kill one of my main characters in the first three chapters, well, you get hit a couple times with my imaginary foam bat. For those of you that reviewed thanks, and thanks for those that put this story on alert or favorite.**


	5. Arrivals and Talents

**Hey all well I just couldn't sleep so I wrote this. Isn't that a good use of my time after a week of 4-H camp? Well anyway enjoy reading.**

Chapter 5: Talents and Arrivals

After a long lecture that Sacha only pretended to half listen to the two Healers put her to bed with a guard on her door just to ensure that she wouldn't go wandering again. Twice a day once in the morning and once in the evening she was allowed to go and sit with Venir and Myke in the gardens but there was still the guard. By the time Healer Madison decided that she was well enough to walk around the Healer complex Sacha was quite bored and wanted to do something other than sit around. She had never been a patient child always restless. If her parents had survived they would have always been chasing her around the house.

She knew that the Heralds were aching to talk to her and hear the story she promised them. That was one reason she didn't mind staying in the building where she was. They would want to hear her life story and she didn't know if she was ready to tell anyone just yet. Venir didn't even know everything, though Nashir and Calin knew most of it but they didn't know the stuff from before her magics when wild. Dawn Fire told her that she needed to tell them everything and not hold anything back. Except for the bit about Vanyel's power all going to her as she was born or who Venir and Ylend use to be.

The one thing that kept her sane was that Brendon came and visited. At first he came just to visit with Rellen but came to get to know her better. They were about the same age both guessing that they were about eleven. They would both be in the same year at the Collegium, which made Sacha happy. She didn't want to have to go by herself and be the youngest in the classes. For all that she was a loner she had always had Nashir, Myke, or Calin around before and none of them where with her now. Or rather they where but they were only there in sprite. She still didn't know how she was going to react to having Calin as a teacher.

He was the one that taught her most of her unarmed fighting skills but now she had to act like she didn't know any of it and that she didn't know him at all.

Once her strength returned enough for her to Send over small distances she conversanced with Nashir, Venir, and Calin to get her story decided and straight for those that didn't need to know about her past.

Sacha didn't see a problem with telling everyone but they said that that would scare people too much. So the story started true until her escape. She was to tell people that her powers were blasted open by a shocking and painful experience. She had escaped on her own after he Gifts had destroyed the brothel and the masters inside it leaving only the slaves and servants to escape. An old traveler found her on the round out of Rethwellan's capital city and decided to 'adopt' her. He was a trapper and a small mage so while he traveled around Valdemar he never entered it. They traveled for several years until five months before when he died in Karse leaving Sacha alone until Venir found and Chose her. While Sacha didn't like this story she remembered it and could only hope that she never met anyone that knew the truth that would betray her secret.

Since she was allowed to wander the halls of the Healing Temple she decided to visit with some of the patients that had no one to sit with them. Many seemed to be Heralds that had been ambushed by bandits like she had been. Now that she was awake she could control her powers and would help with the pain on some of the severely injured patients. That was how she met Herald Cole Ashkevron. While he wasn't a Herald Mage like his many times great Uncle Vanyel he was powerful in Fetching and Mindspeech. His circuit took him up into the Pelagir Hills where he encountered a blood mage feeding off villages. The mage sent a flock of firebird into a mad frenzy when Cole came into reach. Cole's Companion Pindella had been able to get him away but not before he was severely burned.

Most of his face was covered with bandages, as were his hands. His back was the worst burnt from where a burning branch had fallen on him causing him, sweeping him from Pindella's back. The Healers didn't think he would live but Sacha was adamant that he would so she would use her Healing Gift in small doses everyday until he could lay on his back without being in pain. This so he lay on his side and talked with the young girl about being a Herald trainee.

"Watch out for the Blues. Most are alright and just like tinkering around making some wonderful inventions but others are children of courtiers and will probably try to push you around," he said thru the bandages on his face.

"Why?" Sacha questioned. Those that she had met and didn't like her because of her background changed their minds when they really got to know her.

"They say it's because most trainees are beneath them and shouldn't been given so much schooling. In reality it's because they're scared of us. While some Heralds are noble born most are not but when they attain their whites Heralds become almost royalty and are respected more than most noble houses. It's all semantics really," he ended with a groan.

Before Sacha could ask anything else a young Healer shooed her out so that Cole's bandages cold be changed and medicines administered. She left giving him a smile and when on down to another patient that her empathy registered loneliness in.

Her days went as such for another week until Brendon brought a surprise for her.

"Rellen said that you sang every nicely," he said as he entered her room after her morning visit with Venir and Myke, "Can you play one of these?" he asked holding up two lutes.

She nodded excitedly. A young minstrel had taught her several years ago in exchange for saving him from his panicked horse's hoofs. He had even given her a lute of her own before their paths separated but it had been broken a year later when she fell from a small cliff. Luckily there were plenty of trees to slow her fall and Nashir had been able to 'grab' her before she hit the river below.

Brendon smiled and passed her one of the lute. At first they just played simple songs to warm up and become attuned to each other's techniques. Sacha mentioned that she had the Bardic Gift making Brendon smile even wider. He didn't have anyone his own age to practice with and felt out of place practicing with older students. At her suggestion they started to play hopeful uplifting songs and used only a small bit of their Baric Gifts to bring cheer to the House of Healing. At first the Healers wanted to quiet them but then noticed an improvement in the patients' attitudes. The duo only played for half a mark but those patients that had lost hope in living realized that they had much to live for, so the two were allowed to play as long as they didn't bother anyone.

They played thus for a week when Sacha was released by the Healers. Brendon showed her around some but said that the Dean of the Collegium wished to speak with her. Sacha followed him to the Dean's office wearing her new gray's and feeling apprehensive.

/_It will be all right Chosen. They're just going to test you channels so they know what classes to put you in, _/ Venir Sent trying to calm her.

/_ And as soon as they do that I'll have to tell them everything and they'll think that I'm so sort of monster._ / she responded pessimistically.

/_ Where's the young optimist that I Chose mm? They can't throw you out though if you only want to tell you're story one you might ask that your wonderful rescuers be brought in as well. Better yet I'll tell their Companions and I'm sure that Elspeth will tell Darkwind. _/ he said with a gentle tone that had little effect on her nerves. /_ You know for someone that doesn't mind drawing a lighting bolt to herself, it does seem odd that you're afraid of talking to adults in authority, _/ he commented teasingly.

/_She's always has been that way. She would rather hang back in the shadows if she could, but unfortunately for her, her powers are too strong for her to hang back. Though I guess that' it's all right since she always does what's needed to be done when she had to, _/ Nashir said coming into the conversation.

Sacha said some rather dirty and anatomically impossible things under her breath. Brendon gave her a knowing look as he knocked on the door.

Sacha was ushered in by three people, while Brendon was stationed outside the door should they need anything.

Dean Teren smiled at her softly as she came in so unsure of the people around her. It reminded him of another young trainee from many years ago.

The other two were the deans from the other two Collegium, apparently it was a well know fact that she would need training by all of them. The only female in the room besides Sacha was Bard Brenda Asher; she was a sweet looking older woman with dark brown hair streaked with silver. Then came Healer Michel Lint. His red dark red hair made her think of a firebird's plumage.

Sighing before they could ask her anything she said, "If you'll wait a moment there are some others that need to be here. Or rather I'd rather they were here so I don't have to answer the same questions twice." As if her words Fetched them Kero, Alberich, Elspeth, Darkwind, and Talia came through the door. Dean Teren raised an eyebrow at them. They weren't supposed to be here, but they had visited all their friends and decided to sneak back into the city and were hiding from the Queen who decided to 'not see them' until they were supposed to be back.

"We have a couple of questions that need answering too," Herald Kerowyn said sliding into a vacant chair as Talia did the same. The other three took over the sofa that stood on side of the room. Teren couldn't get around much and more so he had his office equipped to handle a large number of people at once.

Sacha slightly uncomfortable with having people behind her moved her chair to the wall opposite of the sofa. "Well I've been told to tell you people everything so start your questioning," she said melancholy.

The questions started off easy enough with 'how old are you?' and 'where were you born?' then came the hard ones such as where she grew up which led into her explaining her bond bird. She told her abbreviated life story leaving out the parts about Venir being her ancestor, though she noticed Elspeth look at her when she mentioned the Valdemariean king playing body father. Finally after a candlemark they asked her to lower her shields fully so they could test her channels. Rolling her eyes she warned the two mages to dim their Othersights. Unlike Firesong they did so without questioning her.

Sacha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, '_lower the shields, let them fall away, down they yield, but never too low not to come at my say,' _she thought to herself. She found it easier to lower them if she had a song for it. Nashir teased that it was because she was born a Bard.

She tried not to tense as she felt each of them test her channels but couldn't help and almost hurt Dean Teren as he tested her Fetching channel.

She was shivering by the time they finished from the tension trying to contain her reflexes so she didn't hurt anyone.

/_ Relax Chosen they're done. Why are you so scared of being tested?_ / Venir Sent as she brought her shields back half way back up.

/ _Ran into a blood mage by accident once when Nashir had to leave to get something from Karse. The mage thought I'd make a good transportable reserve. That was a year after I escaped. _/

/_ You should tell them love so they can put it down in you're file so your teachers won't try to get in your head to teach you something when you're not ready,_ / Venir told her encouragingly.

Slightly embarrassed she said aloud, "Sorry, about a year after I escaped a blood path mage caught me when Nashir had to go to Karse for something. I haven't let my shields down for so long since."

The adults looked at her with a small bit of disgust for the mage and awe for her. If her story was true, which they believed it was, then she had suffered much through her short years.

"Personally I'm surprised that you're still sane," Talia said as she reached over and put a comforting hand on the pale girl's shoulder. "Your shields while strong are rather sketchy with weak spots everywhere."

"Like I told you Nashir wasn't allowed to teach me any more. He's the avatar for the Sunlord and I'm not a follower, but apparently He saw a need for me to learn to be unbiased about any religion," she said with a shrug.

"Which brings us to another question," Alberich said softly, "what is going to happen that needs such a person to be Chosen in the first place and why so young?"

This made everyone tense including the non-Heralds. Companions only Choose when there was a great need.

"I think that only the Companions and perhaps Nashir could tell us that but I doubt they will," Talia said with equal softness as she looked at the young girl with tenderness.

/ _She'd be right too,_ / Venir thought to her. Sacha could feel Nashir's agreement.

"My Shin'a'in cousins have a saying, 'Don't borrow trouble for it usually brings about more trouble tenfold,' perhaps you were just Chosen because you needed to be taught and Nashir couldn't without making you a priestess," Kerowyn said with a small smile that said that she didn't think that was the reason at all.

"I don't know all I know is that she's has all the gifts to an extreme not to mention the ones that we've never see before. This makes placing her in classes difficult and leave her time for herself," the Dean Teren said sighing.

"I got the basics down so all I really need are the classes for the basic gifts and how to control them better. My control slips sometimes. Luckily I wasn't anywhere that other people were so no one was hurt," Sacha said trying to relax more.

"Do you know what all your wild talents are?" Dean Teren asked.

"Not all of them," she said unsure of how much to say, "I know that I can Gate without disturbing the local weather but the gate is small. I don't have to have a location in mind either just a person, though I don't know how to do it. Nashir can do it by going through me but he isn't allowed to teach me. I can also do that brain burst but as you know I collapse right after. I know I can do other things but I don't know what. My memory of the night I escaped is spotty but…. I'm sorry I just can't remember." She ended subdued.

"That's all right. It might come back to you later one while we're training. For now I'm putting you into orientation, history, religions, and weapon's training," Teren said writing on a document. "I'll assign a mentor to you. Your mentor will show you around and help you with assignments until you become adapted to the Collegium lifestyle. You'll also be taking basic classes with the Healers and Bards to see what all you can do with those Gifts," at this point he looked at her and asked, "We need a story to tell the other trainees. I don't think that it would be wise for them to know everything just yet."

"We thought up a story," she said with a sigh. She quickly to her new life story so that they would have all the facts, "and I'll play completely dumb during weapons training but I am a fast learner so I'll 'catch on' quick."

"Well that seems like a good story. It won't last but hopefully by then people will know you well enough to know that you won't abuse you're talents. You're also not being assigned any chores until we're sure that your shields are good and strong. Any other questions?" he said addressing not only Sacha but the others in the room. Seeing none he continued, "No, good lets see summer break ends in three weeks and we're only waiting on one Companion. I'm assigning trainee Kelena as your mentor when she returns in two days but for now Brendon will help you get around. You are dismissed trainee," Teren said with a smile, "and welcome to the Collegium"

"Thank you sir," Sacha said rising with a bow.

Brendon looked at her curiously as she left but could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. He led her to her rooms to clean up before lunch.

Back in the Dean's office the others sat for a moment before Elspeth asked, "Has there been any trouble that might warrant her being Chosen?"

"Not that I know of but…," Talia said then hesitated before continuing, "I have heard that the Eastern Empire has a new Emperor. Refuges have been creeping over for the last year."

"My father has sent word that they have been having trouble with some of the animals that emerged from the change circles, "Darkwind added with a sigh.

Alberich nodded at this, the years had been kind to him. He still could run trainees around the salle just not as many in a row as he used to. "So we have possible trouble on two sides and no clue if either is real trouble."

"Too true but I believe we have time and it might be just as Talia said. The girl could have been Chosen just to make sure her gifts didn't cause trouble," Healer Asher muttered quietly.

The others nodded, even Alberich. He decided not to tell them what the girl had said about the Sunlord coming to her. He, Kerowyn, and Calin would be training her extra hard when classes started back though.

Their business concluded they left each planning on watching the young trainee closely. Talia was the last to leave and only Dean Teren noticed the look of determination on her face. He cast the thought of it aside as he turned to the pile of paperwork waiting on his signature.

* * *

Just as Dean Teren said trainee Kelena arrived two days later. She welcomed her charge enthusiastically. The Dean had chosen her because she had an easy going nature and she was the daughter of the Rethwellan ambassadors. Chosen as she walked in the gardens, she fell into the training well.

While it would seem like the only thing the two had in common was their birthplace and language they both loved to trick ride. Kelena's Companion Nakel was the same size as Venir so they practiced together. Not only the fun showy stuff but moves that could help them save another Herald from falling if hit with an arrow. Brendon caught them at this and asked to join so they adapted the moves for three.

While Sacha enjoyed the company she still liked to go off on her own. Nashir and Calin had to leave her on her own several times so she was used to the quiet of only having Myke to talk to, so the noise of the Collegium sometimes became over welling and she would go and walk the Companion's field for seclusion. This is how she came upon the newly build chapel.

The chapel was built not only to provide space for worshipers of all the faiths practiced in the Palace and Collegium but also to give respect to the dead in the old chapel. Any certified priest could sign up for a time and date to lead a service as long as they followed certain rules, such as not putting down another faith as wrong, but the most regular was the Sunlord's service led by the Karist ambassador, Karal.

Now that Karal had his sight returned to him he lead the services with even more enthusiasm. He would watch the congregation to be sure to scare newly come members or to make comments against another way. Though his connection with Alta had diminished to its original level there were still some side effects from the long-term use of the Firecat's sight. The Firecat could see the auras of the Gifted. Those that had the healing gift were surrounded with green tones, Bards had a brown red glow, Heralds emitted blues that shifted depending on what Gifts they had, and Mages cast a golden-yellow aura. The people that had a mixture of the gifts had auras that shifted and changed constantly. He could detect auras even from those that had just the barest hint of a Gift. The only ones that didn't have an aura were the non-Gifted. So when a young girl in Grays without an aura slipped in at the beginning of his service he was intrigued. She looked so innocent at first with her long blond hair that rested on the seat she sat in tie up into two thick braids one on either side of her head. It was her eyes that gave her away though. They looked up at him with a gaze that told him that she had seem more than one should in her very short years. Those eyes seem familiar to him though he couldn't place where he had seen them before.

He tried to speak with her as she left but she stayed in her seat as he took down the Sunlord's symbols in preparation for the next service. He thought that this was odd for the next service radically different but she stayed there in complete understanding just as she had with his. He decided to ambush her as she left for this was the last service of the day, but she was gone by the time he went to look for her.

Sacha didn't really know why she went into the chapel. It wasn't that she didn't believe in the Gods, she had to after all she had met two, but she wasn't a religious person. She made sure to leave before Karal could catch her. She didn't want to risk him remember her from his Healing.

* * *

The days passed quickly as she split her time with her new friends, the House of Healing where she worked with the injured, and avoiding Karal, Talia and the others that wanted to talk to her about things she would rather forget. It was easier to avoid them as the Collegium filled with students and courtiers. The last two Companions Chose two days before classes started.

The last two were outlanders from the Eastern Empire. They rode in on the same Companion mainly because when Lantan had gone out the other Companion, Misty, had been pregnant and had only just given birth. Even though they rode the Companion the guard almost didn't let them thru the gates to the Palace grounds for one wasn't quite human. Lantan's Chosen, Danel had brought his friend with him because he might as well have been his brother. Though Ris was definitely different, he was a Change Child. One of many that had been caught in a Change Circle that had combined the living beings inside it, in this case Ris and a rat. Most such children didn't survive, or the animal instead of the human dominated their minds but Ris had kept his mind and had gained the rat's sharp claws and teeth and his feet looked more like a rat's than human. His face while slightly fuzzy was human though his ears were pointed. The fuzz could have been shaven off and the ears covered it they needed to be.

They had passed the other gates easily enough but had been stopped at the Palace gates to get their names. It was required that they lower their hoods. The guard had almost struck Ris from the back of the Companion when Misty grabbed his arm. Ris had fallen out of the saddle in panic and ran around and hid behind her. She kept herself between the guard and Ris.

Sacha had been wandering again when this occurred and came running up to the guard and putting herself between the boy and the scared guard. /_I could use some help. Please,_ /she sent to Venir and Rolan knowing that they would get the ones best able to extinguish the situation.

She had just kicked the guard when the Queen and the Queen's Own came galloping up with Venir.

"What do you think you are doing!" Talia yelled as she jumped off Rolan's back, "Attacking an incoming trainee!"

The guard lowered his sword and pointed to Ris hidden by Misty, "But Herald look at him! It's one of those Change Children! He must have taken over the minds of the Companion and his Chosen to get in this far!"

"**Stand Down by the order of the Queen**!" Queen Selenay called down as she dismounted. King Daren rode up at this point with his sword drawn. "Companions can't be controlled in that way, and how do you explain the reaction of her!" Selenay said pointing to Misty whose ears were laid back in defense of her Chosen.

"But.. but they can…," the guard smattered.

Sacha winced in pain from the pain of the high emotions and the thoughts that were bouncing on her fragile shields. Taking a stand she said, "It was a mistake. All a mistake. Guardsman Neil could you please calm down you're hurting me," she said with a slight whimper. Venir came to her so she could lean against him. Her shields stronger she returned to the problem, "Neil I'm sorry that you're family was killed by a Change Child but just because some of them are malicious doesn't mean that they all are. This is not the one that killed them and a Companion would never bring someone to the Palace that was that dangerous," this was all she could take and completely collapsed, only held up by Venir.

The guard withered in shame at this. Ris and Danel looked at their unnamed benefactor with gratitude mixed with confusion.

It was Talia that came to her senses first and helped the girl into her saddle and told the two boys to follow her to the Companion's barn.

Now that she was away from the tension she became stronger. It also helped that she tapped into the lay lines to replenish her strength. Looking back she had Venir slow up some and said to the boys, "Hello I'm Sacha. I'm sorry about the guard most of them are good people but he was a special case."

"I don't think it was you're doing," the non Change Child said, "I'm Danel, this is Ris."

"Thank you missesss," the Change Child said drawing out his ss.

"Well I'm going to take you to the barn where the Companions stay when the weather is bad. You'll get the chance to bond with them more while we wait for the Queen and King," she said smiling gently at the two scared youngsters.

"That was the King and Queen!" Danel exclaimed, "Why would they have anything do with us?"

"Ask your Companions," she said, "you can MindSpeak with them right? Most of us can but there are a couple Heralds that can't or they can but they have to be in deep trances to do so."

The two nodded and their eyes glazed over as they did what she told them to do.

Luckily it was lunch so no one was around when they came in to cause another scene. She helped the boys down, both where sore from riding all day. She then showed them how to groom their Companions for neither had been around anything like a horse really. This is how Talia found them and she watch quietly as the girl smiled and talked to them. The Queen's Own had been trying to catch the girl to talk to her since the interview but the girl seemed to disappear at a moments notice.

Turning her attention to the Change Child she frowned. While she had met a couple of the Children that had kept their minds none of them had been as intelligent as this one. She made herself not be revolted by his appearance but the way his nose twitched unnerved her, but Sacha took it all in stride. Perhaps that was partially why the girl had been Chosen, she had a trusting attitude and didn't despise someone because of their looks. In the back of her mind she felt Rolan agree with this with a chuckle.

Walking into view she said, "Sorry about that boys. Sacha when you get done with the grooming could you show the boys the Dean's office? I'll tell him to be expecting them and if you could stay with them until they get their Grey's it would be helpful. "

"Yes, ma'am," Sacha said politely with a smile.

Sacha had Felt Talia's presence but didn't want to alert the other two to her just yet. She wanted the Queen's Own to observe the two boys when they were unguarded.

Once they finished she led the way to the Dean's office meeting Brendon along the way. He stared at Ris for a moment before shrugging and welcoming them. He walked with them the rest of the way to the Dean's office.

Sacha knocked at the door and was called by Dean Teren, "If that's Sacha and our two newest trainees come in if it's a page wanting a document then I'm not in."

Sacha laughed as she entered, she had lost some of her nerviness around all the new people, "It would be we sir," she wave the boys in and said, "Well come on he don't bite."

"Well he doesn't bite unless you do something stupid," Brendon admonished.

"Is that young Brendon? Well come on in. You'll all be in the same classes pretty much so you might as well get used to each other," the Dean said with a laugh.

The two new boys came in nervously and stood before the Dean's desk at Sacha's prompting. He looked them over and said, "Well this certainly seems like a year for the young. How old are you boys?"

"I think I'm about ten but I'm not sure," Danel supplied after a moment.

"And you Mr. Ris I won't allow someone to answer for unless you can't speak," Dean Teren said with a stern look.

Ris gulped before saying, "I might be ten but I think I'm older than him a little. I don't remember much from before my change."

"Understandable. You'll be in orientation with Brendon, Sacha and six other. I'll test you're channels here in a moment to see what other classes you'll need to be in, please take a sit. The testing can sometimes make you collapse," Teren said calmingly.

The two boys did as they were told. Herald Teren looked at Danel first for a moment before switch his gaze over to Ris. The boy tensed at the probe and Sacha reach up and laid a hand one his shoulder to calm him. Finally the Dean sat back with his eyes closed. Opening them he looked at the two boys and smiled, "Well you two are a pair. Ris you have Fetching and Animal MindSpeech, while you Danel have FarSeeing and Weather Watching, both of you have MindSpeech. All of them are quite strong but then I've been finding that those affect by the Mage Storms in any way have stronger Gifts," he then turned his gaze to the other two trainees in the room. We don't have many trainees that will accept them as fast as you two did so do you think you can help them around? Your own mentors can help as well."

Sacha and Brendon looked at each other and nodded, Sacha saying, "Yes sir," she hesitated before continuing, "Sir I've been reading some of the history books and they mention that they used to have trainees live in a suite with a sponsoring Herald for their first couple of years at least especially if they were younger than average or had special abilities. Is there anyway we could do that? Not to be pert sir but we're all younger than average and he," she nodded to Ris, "is certainly different at least."

"Not to mention yourself," Brendon muttered where only Sacha could hear. He had found out from his brother that she was very powerful. Sacha quietly kicked him and sent a glare.

Teren looked at her astonished before saying, "That's the answer to my problem my girl! I have the perfect Herald to be your sponsor in fact." He rang a bell and a page came in a minute later. Ris was sitting with Brendon between him and the door so the page didn't see him.

"You rang Dean," the page bowed.

"Ah yes please bring me Herald Cole I believe he was release yesterday from the House of Healing so he should be in his rooms. Tell him to come as he can," the Dean ordered gently.

The page bowed again and left at a trot. It wasn't but five minutes later when Herald Cole came striding into the room. While his face was still burn scarred slightly he was otherwise healed. "You called for me Teren?" he questioned.

"Yes Cole, close the door," Teren waited until the door was securely shut before continuing. "Herald Cole we have a bit of a predicament. Ris please stand up." Ris did so and turned towards the new addition to the room shaking a little as he did so.

Herald Cole Ashkevron looked at the young boy before smiling slightly, "I can see the predicament you might be big brother. We have four trainees that are younger than average and all of them are from bad backgrounds, but what do you want me to do?"

The smile reassured Ris and stopped some of the shaking.

"Well we can't have them being bullied and Sacha mentioned reading in the histories about how in the old days trainees would live in a suite with a Herald that didn't ride circuit. With your injures the Healers won't allow you to be deployed for several months at the least. You also have a flair for teaching talents so I'm assigning you to teach and mentor if you think you can."

Cole looked at the four young children his eyes staying on Sacha longer than the other, "What about Sacha? No disrespect meant there will be rumors with her being the only girl in the suite."

"I can handle a couple of rumors sir," Sacha said speaking up, "Besides only non Heralds would say things like that."

"True youngling, we'll deal with any rumors as they come but for now they need a protector as well as a mentor," the Dean said.

"As you wish then, it would be good if we moved in before classes," Cole said with a smile to the boys.

"Yes it would be, take the suite off of the gardens. I believe that the servants call it the Garden Suite it has five rooms," Dean Teren said in what was clearly a dismissal.

As the five left the room Herald Cole said, "Sacha and Brendon go and get started moving you're stuff while I get uniforms for these two. Ask the servants to tell you where the rooms are. We'll figure out room assignments when we get there."

The older two trainees bowed and ran to do so while Cole led the way to the outfitter's to get their uniforms.

* * *

Now I've had Ris in mind since the beginning of this story. He's one of the 'new challenges' but I believe that I read a story on here with someone like him in it. If so sorry for borrowing your idea, or you could say that great minds think alike. The name of the character might have even been Ris but I chose the name because he's part rat and I like how the gryphons stretch out their ss. Would love to hear from you.

P.S. I could really use a beta on this. My friend that has been helping me with this story doesn't read Mercedy Lackey's stuff, yet, so she can only fix grammar and stuff like that. I could use someone with a good basis of knowledge of this world to help me with remembering people's background and so on. If you're interested you can PM me, review, or email me. My email is availble on my profile just if you do the last please put your screen name in and from fanfic otherwise I'll toss you in the trash as spam.


	6. Fever Dreams

**Just a small filler chapter, a couple things will come out and bring more trouble. I'm trying to build it up slow because I'm looking to make this something like Lackey's works and have it in trilogies**

**The passages separated by - - - are dream sequences and if it is usally italicized then it is regular and regular is italicized.**

**Chapter 6: Fever Dreams**

The classes started back at the Collegium quietly after some initial reaction to Ris but the trainees had grown used to odd things. After all some had met the legendary hawk brothers others learned magic from a gryphon so most of them were civil. Except for the some of the highborn Blues that is, there were many of them that didn't like the fact that the four were getting special treatment living with a mentor. The four's main class was orientation at first but as they came to understand what a Herald did for the country. While theirs wasn't the largest class known of it was fuller than normal with ten trainees. Other than Sacha, Brendon, Danel, and Ris there were six from towns around Valdemar. Neven and Sheral were from a keep on the northern border, Natel had been Chosen from Sweetsprings along the Southern Road, Meridith came from the Lake Evendom district, and Thatch from Trevale on the East Rode into Hardorn. They also shared Geography, History, and Religions. From her travels Sacha was able to add certain things that even the instructors didn't know in two of the three, but the third was taught by a kyree. They had all settled into the classroom the first day and were looking around for the person that would teach them it was quite a surprise when a large dog like creature jumped up on the front desk. Sacha, Brendon, Ris, and Danel had all seen at least one before but the others had not and tried to get out of the room thru a window.

/_Well class I'm your teacher for this class. If you will please remain in your seats and relax we can get started,_/ that was she said before starting the lesson. This made Sacha laugh quietly. Of course since they knew what a kyree was when they came into the salle for weapon's practice. Alberich and Kerowyn pretended to be annoyed with her and sent her over to Jeri and Calin to train. At the end of the day Sacha was exhausted and fell into her bed without even looking at her assigned reading. Sacha also had orientation with the Bardic and Healing Collegium, while she was a Herald trainee the three Deans had decided that her Bardic and Healing Gifts were too strong not to put her into those classes as well. This made her more tired then the others. She had classes while they had chores though the Deans did give her free time for she was only eleven.

She and the others did get up early to try and complete their work. The next day went as the one before with one addition, equestrian lessons. These went fairly well considering everyone had ridden some before they arrived. Keren and Sherril did find Sacha and Brendon's fancy work interesting and incorporated it into the lessons. Thus ran her days up into early spring. The leaves were returning, but weapon's training and equestrian lessons had been scaled back because of the mud. They were not at war and none of the instructors wanted to risk injury that could be avoided by the use of indoor practice areas.

This did have one consequence though, it allowed the Blues more free time to harass trainees such as Sacha and her suite mates. They had been teasing them and playing pranks on them all year but nothing really dangerous. The worst they did was taunt Ris on his looks. It was all Sacha could do to keep the Change Child from going after them. It was another matter to keep herself from going after them.

She was out one day with just Ris walking around some of the gardens. They had stopped on a bridge that spanned across the river inside the Palace Complex. The water ran high from snow melts from upstream. It was almost majestic.

"Well what do we have here?" one of the older Blues said with smugness coming from behind the two.

"I think it's the barbarian and the rat," answered his girlfriend.

"It looks like they're still pretending that they're going to be Heralds. Give it up scum, they're just going to make sure you have accidents when you're out on internship," a second boy said. The others agreed with him of course.

Sacha turned and paled. Usually they only came at them in twos and threes but today there were twelve. She glanced at Ris before sending, / _Um I think I could handle all of them but then someone might guess that I know more than what you've taught me. Could I get some help?_/ to Venir, Alberich, Kero, Keren, and Sherril, before she finished with the message, though the Blues attacked.

She and Ris were able to keep them off using the hand-to-hand fighting that they had been taught. / _Don't use your claws Ris. It will just make it worse later. They'll say that we started it if we harm them more than average eleven year olds could. Keep those claws sheathed! _/ she commanded urgently. Her distraction gave one of the Blues the opening he was looking for and she was pushed over the wall into the river.

She hit the water face first and the coldness knocked the breath out of her. She knew how to swim but the water was so fast and there were several rocks that caused rapids that sent her tumbling head over heel. She came up to the surface of the water long enough to get a breath before she was sucked back down. Suddenly she felt a splash and someone swimming towards her. All she could think of was getting into the air where she could breathe. Then she was there, in the air. When she looked up expecting to see someone holding her cloak but no one was there. This sent made her groan, '_great just what I need another talent making itself known._' Aloud she called to her audience on the shore, "Umm not sure how to move could someone toss me a rope? I'd rather not come down until I'm over land you see."

"Well if that's what you want then here catch," said a young man dressed in dark cloths with a woman standing next to him as he tossed her a line from his belt. She missed the first time but the second time she caught it easily and pulled herself in over the land. Thinking of the ground she suddenly dropped almost on top of someone. They bundled her up in robes and hauled her to a bathing chamber. She now shivered as the shock started. They filled the tub with the hottest water she could stand. She was so cold that she didn't even notice that Brendon, Danel, and Ris had followed her in the bathing room, though Ris had been put into a tub himself. He was the splash she had heard coming after her.

"What happened girl?" Keren demanded.

"Ris and I….talking on bridge….Blues came and started something again…. tried to hold them off… one pushed me over when I was calling… for help…." she answered shivering trying to sink beneath the water.

"Have they been bothering you lately youngling?" Sherril asked, her heart had been won by the young girl's determination.

"They've been bothering us all Herald," Danel spoke up.

"Why haven't you said anything to me?" Herald Cole asked coming into the bathing room.

"We umm… umm… didn't want to be whiny sir," Brendon said ashamed.

"They call us the Four Scum sirs," Ris said his shivering stopping.

"I heard there was a problem with our youngest lot?" Herald Talia said coming in the room.

"It seems that we have a repeat on a certain other Herald trainee, but I think that they were just being malicious. I hope they were only being malicious anyway," Herald Keren said watching Sacha carefully.

Sacha and Ris looked at each other for a moment. Sacha nodded, /_You can tell them,_/ she sent and sank under the water for several seconds while Ris said, "I didn't mean to but they were so easy to read that I accidently got some of their surface thoughts," he paused with another look at Sacha who was still under the water, "I felt a foreign presence in their minds. Someone was suggesting that they kill Sacha. They were very strongly suggesting that Sacha must die and any of her friends that she was close to."

The Heralds looked at each other before looking at the girl in the tub. Finally Cole said, "I'm going to get a Healer to look at you girl. I think you've been fighting pneumonia for the last couple of weeks and this incident is going to cause you to fall into it hard. I want you to relax and try to get some sleep once you're back in your bed. Are you warm yet?"

She nodded but didn't rise any higher than her nose out of the tub. "I think she would like us to turn around," Brendon said blushing as he turned.

Once Keren got the girl bundled back up in a warm towel she handed her off to Cole who carried her back to the suite. She had fallen asleep by the time he tucked her into some sleepwear and under the covers. The now Healer Rellen came and checked her over confirming Herald Cole's prognosis.

* * *

Sacha woke up confused. She could hear someone in the room with her but was too weak to even open her eyes, she couldn't even wake up enough to Call to Venir, Nashir, or Calin. Before anyone noticed that she had woken she was asleep again.

- - - - - - - -

_She could hear screams coming from the room that she was assigned to that night. Everyone knew that Malum was a rough costumer. He liked causing the girls, and the boys, pain. She was just glad that she wasn't old enough yet. Perhaps by the time she was old enough he would be in jail, but then today was her seventh birthday. The owner had already marked her thigh with a branding iron. The wound still stung but she wasn't let off her chores._

_She shuttered at a loud howl from the room brought her out of her thoughts. The owners didn't like Malum either but he paid well and was one of their biggest sponsors. She jumped when the door slammed open. She looked up at him as he grabbed her and hauled her inside the room. Linda, his 'girl for the night', lay crumpled up in the corner, crying. _

_He shoved Sacha against the wall and started to tearing her thin dress off her. She started crying as he shoved into her mouth. Her others told her to never bite down but she did anyway. Malum swore, pulled out, and started punching her. She could feel her ribs breaking but couldn't cry because he kept the breath from her. She felt a pressure building up behind her eyes and finally he paused a moment and she screamed. As she screamed the pressure release, with it came fire and Malum was thrown into the wall. Linda looked up at her with fear in her eyes as the fire came towards her. It was that fear that brought Sacha out of her pain. She pulled the fire away from the older girl but it had to go somewhere. It was then that Sacha realized that she knew where every person in the building was and who they were. The ones that hurt, used, and killed ones like her were enveloped with fire. The others were put outside. _

_She could feel the building burning around her and all she wanted to do was die. She had killed so many and it made her sick to even think about it. She sank to her knees, crying._

/ You can't die youngster. You have too much to do still/ _a voice said as something brushed her chin. She looked down into two blue eyes of a cat._

/ Come youngling it's time for us to leave. The slaves will be fine/ _the cat said gently nosing her into a standing position. He grew in size and pushed her hand onto his back and led her away._

- - - -

The dream faded as she voices that she recognized spoke, she could feel something fuzzy at her side.

"I don't know what she was dreaming about but everything started to shake. Then he showed and laid down next her," a young voice said.

"Ylend said it has to do with her past. But she never told Venir about it," another young voice said.

"Watch her and talk to her. Perhaps it would help if you played for her," an older voice said as a hand stroked her forehead.

The hand left with a pat and as she slipped down into the darkness again a lute started to play gently.

She woke up several times later but was still too weak to open her eyes. She could sense people in the room with her. Some of them she felt she should know but others were alien to her. There was also someone at the back of her mind sending courage to her but she didn't know its name. She would try to talk or at least groan but every time she did she would slip back into the darkness and sometimes the dreams.

She saw the dreams as if someone else experienced them but it was her wasn't it? Or was it? Sometimes it felt like there were two of her. Many of the dreams evolved pain and torture. She relived the capture of the blood path mage, the time when wyvern attacked her, and so many other things ending with the attack of the bandits.

It was after that last that she woke completely. She sat up so abruptly that she startled Darkwind, Vree, his bondbird, and Myke. The birds took to the air but settled after a flap or two. Vree back on Darkwind's shoulder and Myke on her pillow.

"Who am I?" she cried before collapsing back on her pillow in a deep dreamless sleep for the first time in two moons.

Darkwind stared at her. Her normal silver flecked blue eyes had been a shocking shade of green with gold flecks in them. Without a word he ran from the room calling for Rellen.

* * *

**Not as long as some of my stuff but I thought I'd leave it there and make you guys wait it out. I also didn't look over this one so well so sorry for any blatant mistakes. Thanks for reading! Just another request or a beta partner. **


	7. Tales of the Mind

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: Tales of the Mind

"I don't know what to tell you," Rellen said ruffling his hair, as he looked at the other four in the room. Cole, Darkwind, and Talia looked worried. Something was after this girl, which meant something wanted to take out a Herald and that was one thing that they would not stand for, even Darkwind who didn't always agree with his lifebonded's decisions of why she had to fight. They refocused their attention on the small girl as the Healer continued, "The scans say that she's awake but I haven't been able to reach her mind at all. It's like she's retreated into herself completely or something of the sort. Keep someone she knows in here at all times if she come back to this world and doesn't remember anything it would be good if someone she knows is here to jog her memory."

He sighed and stood, "I have to go now call me if something changes."

Talia and Darkwind left as well, Darkwind to a class that he taught and Talia to report to the Queen and King.

This left Herald Cole alone in the room with the girl he had come to think of as family. The boys were like family too but there was something special about Sacha, he had felt it the first time she wondered into his room. She Felt like his daughter, the daughter that he had lost those years ago with her mother. Heralds didn't marry often but that didn't keep them from having intimate relationships with non-Heralds they just made sure that the partners knew that Heralds put their lives on the line everyday. Rachel had known that and didn't mind. When she got pregnant with his child she didn't demand that he marry her or even move them to the Collegium. She just sent him a letter telling him that he would be a father and it would be okay with her if he came and saw the child when his duties permitted. He never had the chance, bandits had seen to that. He rode into the small village and found it pillaged the bodies strewn as if thrown like children's toys. He almost went crazy with grief and only his Companion, Pindella, saved him from going on a suicide mission to kill every last bandit.

When he found out about Sacha's experience with the bandits his heart went out to her and he kept an eye on her. But he had failed. Twice now someone he loved had been hurt because he wasn't careful enough. He stroked her hair noticing that while most of it was blond there were silver strands from where she worked with magic. He sank into his thoughts not knowing how aware the girl was in actuality.

??

Two girls floated in a sea of stars. Sacha knew that this wasn't the Moonpaths, Dreamtime, or even Sun Haven all she knew is that the girl in front of her was damned familiar.

"Now you know you shouldn't curse especially in your own mind," the other said, her green eyes sparkling.

"Why not it seems as if I'm already quite mad," Sacha retorted.

"Aren't all Heralds, or in your case Herald trainees, crazy? The other replied glibly.

"Who are you?" Sacha asked, ignoring the common jab.

"Now isn't that a good question," the other said laying back, "You could say I'm you but that's a lie because I'm not a figment to your imagination. In fact I'm your sister, your twin."

"What do you mean?" Sacha said narrowing her eyes.

"That crazy mage knew a bit more than he let on. He caused Mom to let down three fertile eggs and to maximize her chances of one of them surviving he used a spell to split them creating the triplets and us."

"But I thought that only Mom died," Sacha leaned forward.

"Well eight is a bad luck number for certain religions in that area and the midwife didn't want that laid on you and the others so she didn't mention me and just buried me along with Mother."

"How are you here then?"

"That's another interesting story because it all goes back to our lovely grandfather Vanyel and the day we were born."

"How do you know all this?" Sacha said after the other completed the tale.

"Well I died didn't I? If only for a second or two, look since the others will want to know as well perhaps I should wait so I don't have to tell it twice."

"At least we share certain interests," Sacha muttered under her breath, "What should I call you?"

"Another good question sister," the green eyed girl said sitting back up, "Never had a name and I don't really need one. As far as I'm concerned I'm just a passenger here in your body."

"You still need a name though, even if I'm the only one to call you by it here in our mind. Besides I don't mind sharing my body with you I'm already sharing mind space it seems."

"Fine but I'm only going to take control when I need to because you've blacked out or something. Most exhaustion in mental so maybe I can help you with your class load."

"Good idea but quit trying to change the subject. Now I don't know about you but I hate it when people name twins with like names so how about your name be," Sacha paused for a moment thinking, "Linda.'

"You sure about that I mean she was…." the other girl said doubtfully.

"I'm sure, she was like an older sister to me and you feel like an older sister. She died long ago and it would be a contribution to her memory," Sacha said sadly.

"I'm honored," Linda said with the same sad smile, "Now I think it's time we went back to reality. A certain relative is lost in his own grief and I think we're scaring your cat, horse, wolf, and bird."

"Probably. What all should we tell the _adults_?" Sacha asked with a laugh.

"You just get them all in the room, introduce me, and let me do all the talking. I'm not bond with all the promises you are sister dear," Linda said with a mischievous smile.

Sacha raised an eyebrow as she started opening her eyes.

??

She blinked owl like before realizing that the room was dark because it the sun had set. Herald Cole was dozing gently though he would wake at the smallest sound coming from her or the door. Sacha pulled herself up carefully not only so she didn't wake the man but also because she was weak. Never had a sickness taken her so hard, or so long.

/ _You out there love?_ / she called to Venir.

/ _You gave us a scare little one,_ / he replied, / _I'm out in the garden guarding from this direction._ /

/_Aww, all you big strong men around makes a girl feel protected,_ / she chuckled silently. She looked out the window out into the garden. After Herald Cole the boys let her have the choice of rooms. She decided on the one with the door out to the garden. The drafts made her less claustrophobic rather than uncomfortable. She didn't think she would ever get used to sleeping under a roof all the time without even a whisper of wind. Venir found it amusing that she picked the room that once he had lived in.

/_Why didn't you tell me that you were having problems?_ / Venir scolded. 

/ _Thought I could just ignore them and they would go away. How was I to know that someone was using them to try and kill me?_ / she replied looking over her guard. /_I need to tell you something so could you ask the others to come here please that includes Brendon, Ris and Danel. Oh and perhaps you might want get Rellen as well so he can check me over. _/ She felt him leave and leaned back against the head board try to get some of the cramps out of her back.

"Herald Cole sir," she called gently, "Wake up sir."

He started at her words bringing up a knife from his boot as he looked around. Seeing that it was her speaking he smiled and leapt forward and wrapped her tightly in a hug.

'_I think there is something you two need to talk about perhaps,_' Linda said mentally nudging her sister.

'_I thing you're right,_' was the only reply as Herald Cole released her only to put his hands on her shoulders, "Do you know who you are?" he asked insistently.

"Yes I do but there are a couple of things that I need to talk to you about and the others that are one their way," she replied with a smile.

As if her words had called them the other joined the two in the room just as Cole settled back into his chair.

'_You know they look like little children waiting for a new story that they've never heard,_' Linda said at the back of Sacha's mind. Sacha didn't respond with other than a mental kick.

Her _audience_ had grown it seemed. Not only were the original people from her interview with the deans, excluding the deans from the Healing and Bardic Collegium, but her suite mates were there, Keren and Sherril had come as had the man that threw the line after her dunking and his friend, though now he was in Herald Whites.

When Rellen came in and checked her over she made it clear that this was for Heralds' ears only. He left disgruntled making sure that the others wouldn't let her stay up too long.

"Should I leave?" Darkwind asked from his place on the floor. Her quarters were cramped to say the least even Venir had his head in through the open garden door.

"No, you're just about a Herald the only think keeping you is that you're a Hawkbrother and Valdemar is not ready for a Hawkbrother Herald just yet. Stay and get comfortable as you can," she said and waited for them to settle. The boys took seats next to her bed on the side of the garden door where there wasn't space for a chair. Elspeth joined her husband on the floor and let the older Heralds bring chairs in from common room. Calin came in and carefully stepped around people until he reached her bed. He licked her hand gently before curling up at the foot of her bed. Nashir just popped in and even he broke his aloft mask to rub his head under her chin before jumping up onto the headboard.

Before she could say anything after they got comfortable Dean Teren said, "Sacha I would like you meet someone. This is Skif, he's been out collecting information since you arrived."

"I wondered who you were," she said with a nod to the man as he took up a corner. "I would like you to meet someone as well. This is Linda," she closed her eyes and when she opened them they weren't the blue silver they were green gold.

"Well it is certainly nice to meet you all in person," Sacha's body said in a more tenor voice than Sacha's soprano.

??

Her audience was certainly shocked to say the least. '_They act like they've seen a ghost,'_ Linda said with a chuckle to Sacha.

'_Well it's not often that they meet someone that shares the body of another. Tread carefully sister,'_ Sacha said with a laugh.

'_I will just back me up when I ask you to no questions it'll save you later,_' Linda replied watching the expressions around her morph from shock to astonishment to wariness. The most amusing was the Weaponmaster's face. When she watched through Sacha's eyes she had found him to be iron hard. Apparently that wasn't quite so.

"If you're worried that I'm something like Falconsbane vanish from your thoughts, First off I asked if she minded sharing her body and it was her decision to let me do most of the talking," she said in a calming voice.

"Who are you then?" Alberich said narrowing his eyes, "and how did you come to reside in Sacha's body?"

"Well to answer that I'm going to tell you some things that certain people don't want you to know," '_Sacha now. Shield,'_ Linda sent quickly before the Companions and Nashir could react. They might have been able to break Sacha's old shields but these were much more powerful and there were two minds holding them. Once they were sure the shields would hold Linda continued, "You know some of this Alberich, the others of you that have traveled around and met the Shin'a'in spirit warriors or know the origin of the Firecats have guessed. The first Grove Born Companions were generally good people that came back from the Heavens, the Companions that came afterwards are reincarnations of Heralds that decided to come back and serve again instead of going to the Heavens, and Heralds are Companions reborn but without the memories of their past lives," she paused for a moment and let that sink in, "Now to how I'm in this body. As a few of you know now Herald Vanyel served as a body father to Queen Jisa because King Randale had a disease that later killed him but it also made him impotent. Later as Sacha told you one of the Rethwellan Kings also became impotent without producing a Heir. So a Valdemariean King, King Arden I believe, served that same purpose. My great-grandmother is the product of a fourth son or something like that of King Arden's son. Now we get to Sacha and me a bit more. Our parents were having trouble birthing live children so they hired a mage that had success with that sort of thing before. He succeeded better than he ever knew there are six others three boys and three girl. Only father had been killed before we were born and mother didn't have the will to live not that she would probably have survived our birth anyway. Sacha and I were the last two to be born and I died before I ever had my first breath. It wasn't anyone's fault it's surprising no one but Mom and me died," she paused again and was able to relax.

After she had finished with where the Companions and Heralds came from the Companions had lessened their attack but Nashir was still trying to get in but now he had given up but he glared at her. Calin on the other hand gave her an amused look before looking back at the Heralds.

"We were born the day the Mage Storms ended. Sacha was born the second they were stopped to be precise. Vanyel and the other spirit guardians had to channel the power somewhere so it wouldn't destroy the living. Dawn Fire and Tre'valen sent it back to the Clans and Vales through their connections but Vanyel, Stefan, and Yfandes didn't have a connection like that so Vanyel gathered all the power from the three of them and sent it to his children's children that were alive. That's what he meant to do of course but he was in a hurry and when you're speaking the old language of magic, the language that you can't lie in, you have to be very careful what you say. He said his predecessors _being born_ instead of _born_. Well since only Sacha was being born at that moment and if she hadn't the power would have backfired on him and engulfed the ones using the weapons. I had died by this time but my spirit hadn't left just yet and it was pulled into Sacha's body by the magic. The magic filled her and what she couldn't contain _did_ go back and activated the other weapons in the room. So there I was trapped by the magic in a small corner of her mind where I stayed unable to come out until the bandits. My bonds started to loosen and when the pneumonia hit I was freed. Unlike Sacha I remember everything that happened to her since she was born and when I was freed my memories split out and overcame her mind. I tried to stop it but that just confused us both more. We didn't know which one was which. That's why when I woke up in control I screamed like I did. We've sorted it out since so there won't be a problem on mixed personality. Vanyel of course felt guilty for making Sacha so powerful so he acted quickly and was reborn so he could Choose her," she let that sink in and with a glance she looked at Venir. The others slowly realized what that meant and turned to stare at the Companion.

After a moment he snorted at her and Sent, /_Do you mind I was trying to fix the problem I'd started._ /to everyone in the room, /_And if you're not careful girl Rolan will require that your Gifts be blocked and have me repudiate you._ /

"Aww but you can't do that. I'm not Sacha she didn't know that I was going to tell everything until she heard it. For all you know she might have even tried to stop me," Linda said sweetly.

/_ How do you explain that both of you held the shields against us then?_ / he inquired.

"Easy, she and I would have been the only ones out of the lot with any Gifts and when you trapped my spirit with the magic you trapped my Gifts and the magic changed them. They're the wild Gifts that keep popping up at odd times. So I could have easily held the shields since I hold the power at the moment," she said with a smug smile.

"How do we know that you won't take over Sacha's body? It is hers legitimately you said yourself that you would be dead now except for a freak accident," Darkwind said guardedly.

"First off you have my word and second I can't hide when I'm in control. Unless I start doing a whole lot of magic my eyes will stay green with gold streaks while hers have been bleached blue with silver streaks. She did that on the night that she escaped. Plus my voice is different besides why would I want to take over her body? I'd have to concentrate on her classes then, as it is I'll probably help her with her assignments. Do you know how long into the night she works? I'll probably take over to help her get her work done but other than that I'm merely an observer."

She closed her eyes and Sacha's eyes were there as they opened, "I just wanted her to tell you all that so you didn't think I was completely mad. I didn't know that she was going to tell everything like that," she added with a blush.

"Well that certainly adds a dimension to your progress here. I had been considering taking you out of some of your classes but you so wanted to get your Whites around eighteen that I left it be for the moment. If I hear that you're staying up or getting behind in any of your classes I will remove you from some of them. Understand trainee?" Dean Teren said sternly as he could manage.

Sacha nodded to the man and Cole said, "I believe that she's had enough excitement for the moment. And Rellen would kill us if he found out we kept her us so long. Everyone out. Go on shoo," he said as people started departing.

He started to leave when Sacha called, "Wait… Cole could we talk for a moment? Please?"

??

A/N: So sorry for the wait on this one but I had another story rattling around in my head as some of you might have noticed. Then I had a ton of stuff to do with the 4-H to get ready for my state competition. Finally done with all that and am so glad I don't have to make that demonstration ever again. Okay so I'm rambling again but I hope you liked the chapter I wasn't too sure how sly I should make Linda.

I'm still looking for a beta on this. Someone to bounce ideas off of. If you're interested give me a PM or something.


	8. A Herald Thing

**Please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter. It seems the only time I have for writing these days is before World History or during American Economics. Which means that this chapter may seem fragmented and slightly disoriented since I've been getting sick it seems every other week. I also didn't have much time to edit this so it there might be a few mess ups. Hope everyone is having a fairly decent life if not wonderful. **

Chapter 8: A Herald Thing

Sacha shifted uncomfortably as did the man before her. Just when she was about to break the awkward silence he did.

"You said we needed to talk?" not looking at her.

"Yes… you see…. Well I was receiving while I was sick and I heard some of your thoughts. I didn't mean to but they were there and very strong…" she trailed off not sure how to continue.

"So you know about Rachel and my daughter then," he said simply.

Sacha nodded, "I'm sorry and now that you know that we're related it must be even harder on you seeing me everyday."

Cole shook his head, "My daughter and her mother were killed by monsters. They looked and dressed like humans but underneath all of their disguises they were monsters. I put that behind me I thought, perhaps not. When I saw you there so weak and defenseless I knew I couldn't let someone down again like that. I just couldn't believe how special you had become. Not just you but the boys as well, you're like the family I wish I could have had if I wasn't a Herald. We Ashkevron tend to favor large families unless we become Heralds. Even then we usually have a child or two some how. I guess I just sort of adopted you four maybe Dean Teren knew that that was what we all needed. He's a very perceptive man.

"I just wanted you to know that I think I feel something like your daughter in some ways. I never had a family really, not unless you count Nashir, Calin and Myke but it's not the same with them," she ended with a loud yawn.

Cole nodded before squeezing her hand gently in thanks and leaving her to her rest.

?????

Four days later she was on her feet again much to the Healer's annoyance and back in class. Her four month holiday left her much behind her suite mates in class work but with Linda's help she was able to catch up much to her teachers' surprise. The days passed quickly leading into the summer holidays. She made a few other friends apart from Ris, Brendon and Danel but she made sure that they treated Ris with respect.

It was one of these friends that introduced her to flying. He was a human Silver assigned to Haven as part of the diplomatic party. Much had changed since the Mage Storms and one of those where the baskets that gryphons could carry. One of these new advances was a net made of fine silk that you could see through. It also allowed air to move through it causing the rider to feel the air flowing on all sides of him. Blackfeather coned her into going with him on a sweep over the northern part of the country.

"Why'd I let you get me into this!" she yelled over the rushing of the wind.

"Because you said you wanted adventure and to do something new," he shouted back.

"Besidessss flying is funn," Kilmara said from above.

Sacha just sighed before closing her eyes and enjoying the rush. When they got back down she smiled and hugged the tall dark skinned man. He was only in his early twenties but he acted like a fifteen year old, especially around her and the boys.

??????

The summer passed quickly without any real incidents. Ris got into a fight with a Blue over Sacha's virtue since she was living with three males and was going to be a Herald. She of course told him that the ones making the accusations were probably the ones actually doing the deed which he found funny.

Once the new term started she was in a rush again with trying to keep up with her classes. Because her Bardic and Healing Gifts were so powerful she couldn't do as others did and just train them enough to get her by. She had to train them as if she wanted to become a master bard or healer. With that in mind the deans created a schedule that allowed her to focus on one field a year after the general stuff from her first year.

This year it was Healing since that Gift gave her the most grief with going out of control. Sitting in class with so many older trainees, the only one there not wearing green, she felt very small. It was only Venir, Nashir, and her friends that kept her from becoming self-doubting and depressed. Not that Linda would have let that happen often, but Linda tried to make people forget about her. The tension that they felt anytime they passed Rolan, or even Talia during class, was almost unbearable.

The Queen's Own was actually very nice and tried to help the young trainee as much as possible. The girl just had no female friends, they were all male or in the case of Kilmara, the Silver gryphon that would take her flying, a female non-human and there are just some things that girls need to be able to talk with someone of their own species. But Sacha always became nervous around her so Talia kept their classes short as possible but since Talia was the only other highly Empathic Gift and even then she had the feeling that Sacha would soon out distance her. That worried the Queen's Own for few could understand someone that was higher above them in power and in many cases the person with the power lost any casual friends they had and only kept those that were true friends.

That was one reason that she thought that keeping her and the three boys together was a good idea. I only she had female friends. That was a thought that troubled to Queen's Own some days just seeing that innocent girl without any females to really talk with.

?????

Sacha walked down the street quietly. She wasn't wearing her trainee Greys but instead wore the cloths of an everyday person. This was because she wanted to get away from the palace for a bit. The atmosphere felt oppressive these days like something was going to break. She shouldn't be out here especially at this time, it was after dark and while she hadn't blossomed much she was starting to look more female, she was alone, and young. These were all things that any child snatchers were looking for in a possible slave.

She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings but when she heard a cry coming from an alleyway she stopped and looked around. She couldn't see anything but she heard the sound of an attack. Ignoring her common sense she dashed down the alley pulling a knife she kept on her person since the attack from the Blues. She made out four people, two people were holding a third while a fourth ripped at her cloths.

"Hurry up Jos. We want some too," one of the men holding the woman said.

"Shut it Eli. You'll get your chance," the man said as he ripped the crying woman's skirt.

"No, none of you will get a chance," Sacha said as she summoned a mage light that blinded the others. She then used her mage gift again, this time to bind the attackers with air. Taking a second she Sent to Venir, /_Could you get someone down here please? _/

Venir looked through her eyes and nodded, / _You are certainly one of my descendants. You can find trouble while on an innocent walk. _/

/ _Hush Gramps. I'm also your Herald so shouldn't you just do what I tell you?_/ she replied as she looked over the girl who had fainted.

/_ Who told you that Companions do whatever their Herald wills? Whoever it was will be dumped by their Companion into a nice dung pile._ / he said with a mischievous smile in his thoughts.

/ _Just tell them to hurry. I think the girl is hurt seriously and I'm getting tired­_ / she begged as she sat down keeping an eye on the struggling men.

It didn't take long for a constable and two Heralds as well as a Healer to show up. Venir came along with them and held her up as the attackers were taken into custody.

One of the Heralds and the Healer went over to the injured girl and turned her on to her back to get a good look at her. Sacha did a double take when she saw the face of the girl.

It was one of the blues that tormented her for her accent. Sacha didn't know much about her other than she lived with an uncle at court. The Healer shook he head as he started using his Gift to see what all was wrong with her.

"Sir, will she live?" Sacha asked sitting on the ground close to them, tired beyond what she thought.

"I don't think so. They hit her head on something hard and it didn't help when she fell and hit her head again," the Healer muttered concentrating on the girl.

Sacha closed her eyes and opened them again using her own Healing Gift. The girl's life force was ebbing with each second. The Healer stemmed the tide some but not enough to stop it. Crawling over she sat next to the girl and started to draw on her Gift.

/_What are you doing Sacha! / _Linda asked in Sacha's head.

/_Trying to save her_ / Sacha responded.

/_Must be a Herald thing._ _/ _Linda said after a second and mentally pushed Sacha aside and took over the healing.

The Healer and Herald took a step back as green light poured out of Sacha/Linda's hands and into the girl. The light made the injured girl glow so they could see the bones as they mended themselves and the bruises healed. Finally Linda/Sacha sat back and sighed. Standing gingerly she looked around. Venir came up behind her where she could lean against him.

"Thanks Venir," said his Herald in Linda's voice.

Venir froze and looked at her for a moment before asking, /_I thought you weren't going to physically use the body?_/

/_Don't worry so. Sacha's just tired and fatigued. Once she's up and ready she'll take back over. But we don't want her getting behind her studies again now do we? _/ Linda replied back. /_Now will you play along or I'm I going to have to ask for a horse to take me back? I'm sure Sacha doesn't want anyone to know that she sickly again. _/

Venir snorted and bent down a bit for her to get on. The Heralds and the Healer watched as she got on making sure she could. Once she was in place they put the Blue on a stretcher that one of the constables brought back from taking the prisoners in. Slowly they made their way back up to the Collegium and Palace.


	9. Rebellion

**So sorry for not updating in awhile don't feel left out I haven't done any work on any of my stories in quiet a long time. Hope you like.**

Chapter 9: Rebellion

Sacha increasingly wished she could be alone, in her own head. Linda kept going on about what a push over Sacha was and it was getting old. Taking a deep breath and telling Linda to be quiet again the next day after recovering from her exhaustion, Sacha walked into the House of Healing.

"Hello young one. Right on time, let's go meet your patient," Healer Madison said walking down a corridor. Sacha, with the help of Linda, had excelled through all the classes and was ready to start her practicals where she worked with real patients. Not that she would be a Healer full time once she got her whites but the deans said it would be wise for her to use all her Gifts to their fullest.

Still lost in thought the young girl followed the head Healer into a room. She nearly tripped when she saw who was in the bed. It was the girl from a few days before that she'd saved from the rapists.

"Looks like you're no more graceful than last year," the girl sneered, "Why is she here? I want a real Healer, not some trumpeted up little trainee that can't figure out which Collegium she belongs to.

"Elizza of Green Lakes you will apologize to this young Healer! As your uncle I will not allow you to disrespect not only your Healer and a Herald trainee but also the person that saved you from your own stupidity," a man said sternly from behind Sacha making her jump.

The girl, Elizza, blushed and went silent. Looking back at the man in the doorway Sacha recognized him as one of the more influential lords in the court and bowed to him before going to the bed and looking the girl over with her Gift. Starting small she continued with the work that she'd begun the night before healing the bones making sure that they knitted back together without a trace of breakage and completing the healing on the girl's head where'd she had struck it falling. Sacha had set a shield of sorts over the area that allowed the brain to function though if Elizza moved too much the shield would break down quickly and the girl would most likely be paralyzed.

Finishing Elizza said a curt goodbye to the girl and said she could be released from the House. After that Sacha fled to a small lounge area and took a seat folding her knees to her chest.

// _What is it young one?_ // Venir asked in a soothing tone.

// _Why did you choose me? Is it just because you made a mistake with your words or because of something else? How can I ever be a real Herald with Linda in my head? They're not going to trust me on missions as long as she's there_//

//_Don't blame me_// Linda said in snarled //_Blame the ancestor that trapped me here. I'd much rather have my own body than have to share yours._ //

// _Sacha I'm sorry for doing this to you. I hope one day you'll forgive me but I can't help you much in this area,_ // Venir replied remorsefully.

// _I never asked for this and I'm not doing it. I'm tired of having to deal with everything. They either treat me like a child that can't behave and must be watched or they treat me like an adult and want me to do things that I'm not ready for. I'm not going to do it anymore!_ // with that she shut Venir out of her mind and silenced Linda.

The rest of the day she went around like things were normal though she caught the pitying looks from the Heralds and even some of the trainees. '_Can't even keep a secret stupid horse,'_ she thought to herself as she went for a walk in one of the fields that surrounded the Collegium grounds. She found herself wandering into the temple of Vkandis and almost turned back when she saw Nashir inside waiting on her.

Walking in she looked down at him and said, "I'm not talking to you either. It's not fair of them to ask this of me. I'm only twelve! I should get the chance to have a childhood," and ran out.

She found her way into the forest and started walking among the trees. Usually the forest would have calmed her nerves but not today. She didn't want to be anywhere near the palace. She didn't want the responsibility that they kept thrusting on her.

It didn't take her long before she reached the tall wall that surrounded the palace grounds. There was an old over grown gateway that once probably lead to the city. Now it just stood barred, covered with ivy.

Deciding quickly Sacha reached for the power inside of herself to break it open but instead found that she knew exactly how Nashir made the small personal Gates.

**A/N: Yea… odd cliffy but I felt she needed to be rebellious. Think of how you might have acted at 13 in this situation. **


End file.
